It All Started On A Completely NORMAL Day
by Jasmine James
Summary: You know this story. Five girls get transported into The Outsiders. Not the typical Mary-Sue story. What could go wrong? Well, a lot.  I don't own the outsiders. COMPLETE!
1. Well this hardly ever happens

**Okay. First chapter is a bit short but I'm working on it. The next one will be longer, I promise. This just seemed like a really good place to stop.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders. Boo hoo.**

**Also, I don't want any flames for the fact that this is a time travel story. I'm writing this mostly for fun and to just get ideas flowing. So if you're looking for a very logical story, leave now. This is more funny then anything.**

**Okay with all that aside, I give you chapter one! YAY!**

**-Jasmine**

**ps. Please review. You don't have to unless you are CHASE or RAE. Then you have to because I said so.**

It all started on a normal morning at the Curtis household. Actually, it wasn't really a normal morning. I hate when people say it started on a normal morning. If it had started on a normal morning than then there would be no plot in my story! So I will rephrase; It all started on a SEEMINGLY normal morning at the Curtis household. Actually, it wasn't really a MORNING at the Curtis household. Technically, it was morning but it felt very much like the middle of the night. Around 11:23 to be exact. Though it was not 11:23! Oh no, it was 3:04. It was 3:04AM when all Hell broke lose at the Curtis abode. Though those silly Curtis brothers didn't even know this until 6:09 when Darry walked into the living room on his way to the kitchen for his morning cup of coffee (I swear, he's addicted to that stuff) on that faithful day.

…

At 6:09 EXACTLY a high pitched scream rang thought the night. (Even though it was the morning. You remember that conversation... Night just sound much better and more dramatic right here. Plus, it was before noon, it's as good as the middle of the night.)Darry Curtis looked down in hopes of discovering what had such a high pitched noise. It was really a wonder he was even able to hear it, it was so high that you would think that only dolphins could hear but Darry heard it. Who knows, maybe he's part dolphin! We'll never know, now will we?

So, Darry flicked the living room lights on and saw that is had been INVADED! He looked to the girl below him. She had screamed that horrible scream after he stepped on her. (His bad.) She had light brown hair that fell in halo around her, showing off all her amazing glory. She seemed fairly tall and on the older side, maybe 18 or 17. She stared up at him in fear, her crystal blue eyes wide and full of terror. Darry could see why she might be scared. He could be a bit... _intimidating_, at times. You know Darry, armed with those muscles like over stuffed softballs that could rival even Jupiter. You're Darry is THAT ripped.

ANYWAY Darry was MORE then a little confused. Give the guy a break though, I mean, he just woke up. Also, that screamed very high; it could very well have messed with his braincells. Darry was so confused by this girl that he simply chose to look at this ones around her in hopes of picking up something more than he had already gather. (Which isn't that much.) The girls were all scattered around the living room, almost all of them now awake.

The one next to the first girl gazed up at him in such a way that she appeared to be drunk. (Which she probably wasn't …. you know... probably...) She had almost white blonde hair, kind of like Dallas'. It was fairly long and went down to around he waist. Though where she failed to look like Dallas was her eyes. Though they were also the light blue color that they greasy hood also had, they weren't the same burning pieces of ice that were often glaring at Darry. They seemed a sky blue, large and innocent. Nothing at all like Dallas.

Curled up in a ball next to her, looking very alarmed, was another girl. She had black hair that was very short, maybe around Pony's length. She had forest green eyes that gleamed with a joy for life itself. It seemed strange that she wasn't dancing and singing some cheesy Disney song and smiling. Maybe it was because of horrendous scream that woke her.

Next to her was a fiery redhead. She seemed sad. Also like she was having and really good dream that she wished was real. You know... Like when you're swimming in marshmallows or talking to a purple penguin in Antarctica with a bunch of monks. Those kinds of dreams... the cool ones. Her gray eyes seemed to be clouded over, a sign that even though her body was here her mind was 1,00 miles away. (Probably wonder if there are even monks IN Antarctica and if they snuggle with penguins...) Darry recognized it as a look Ponyboy often had in his eyes. (Though he probably didn't wonder about penguin cuddling monks... That would just be weird.)

Very last was a girl curled up, fast asleep, in HIS arm chair. Yes, HIS arm chair. It seemed to be the same girl with the black hair from before... Maybe they were like twins or something... it was a wonder she had been able to sleep though that INSANE scream.

"Wha..?" Darry finally managed to ask in a horribly unintelligent voice. Which is weird, because we all know Darry is a total genius. Like, a academic NINJA, but way cooler.

At his words the sleeping girl opened a blazing green eye. It was nothing like the other's. It was more sinister, mocking in a way, as id she knew something important that no one else did. She looked around for a while, confused as to where she was. Then said, in a horrible sarcastic voice, "Well, this almost never happens."


	2. For the love of holy corn muffins!

"Well, this hardly ever happens." Sodapop Curtis groaned, rolling over. The high scream was bad enough, he didn't need _more_ noise to try and wake him. He looked over at the clock, it read 6:10. (exactly!) Great, he still had 20 minutes until Steve would come over and they would go to the DX. What on Earth was Darry doing screaming, especially that high? Wasn't he supposed to me a manly man? Wait... he was... That can't have been his scream... only a girl could scream that high. Maybe Darry have gotten some- ah, who was he kidding? Darry didn't DATE! This left an important question. Why was there a girl in the house? Girls didn't come to their house, they were a bunch of greasy hoods; girls didn't hang out with them. Sodapop decided that this could lead to problems, so he groaned and climbed out of his and Pony's bed, even though Pony wasn't there. (He was staying the night at a friend's house, believe it or not he had friends outside of the gang.)

When Sodapop walked into the living room he was just as confused as his older brother.

"What's going on here?" He asked after a long moment.

"Does it look like we know?" The firehead spat back. _Someone_ was cranky in the morning.

"Who are you people anyway?" Darry asked, trying to use his academic NINJA skills to decode this entire situation. The black haired girl that as in Darry's chair- wait. Darry chair? What is up with THAT? Goodness... Anyways, the girl so rudely occupying DARRY'S arm chair spoke up.

"I'm Adam," She told the boys, "That's Meg," The pointed at the firehead, "That's Gigi," she pointed to the blonde, "That's Sam," She pointed to the brown haired girl in front, "And that is my twin, Eve." She ended, pointing to the carbon copy of herself.

"What are you doing here?" Sodapop asked. Sam opened her mouth to answer but Adam cut her off.

"Whoa, Whoa, Noah. Hold up buddy. We answer one of your questions, now answer one of ours." Neither Soda nor Darry said anything so Adam figured it was a go to ask her questions.

"Where the hell are we?" She asked.

"In our house." Darry told her.

"No shit Sherlock." Gigi muttered under her breath but everyone ignored her, except for Eve, who giggled. (Quite like a mad man, really.)

"Which would be in...?" Meg prompted.

"Tulsa Oklahoma...?" Darry substituted. All the girls gasped. Hat was not where they fell asleep. Adam and Eve both started to hum the Twilight Zone theme song, then laughed at each other and high-fived. (Though they missed. That's not the point though, they tried.)

"Okay," Sodapop said, "It's our turn. What are you doing here?" With his question all the girls quieted down. That moment seemed to last forever. Both brothers were expecting a sarcastic response that got them no information but no one said a word. It seemed like with his words they all realized that this was no game. They didn't know how they got there, or how to get back, or what was going on. They all looked around, trying to pull together some explanation. Eve, who had been looking at her nails sat up in an instant, looking at Adam.

"That's brilliant, Adam!" She said, "Maybe it DID work!" Meg groaned.

"Guys," she told them in an exasperated tone, "we don't have magic twin powers like you. We don't know what that means." Eve seemed to just remember that not everyone was as totally amazing as her and Adam and quickly explained.

"The wish... remember?" Al the girls seemed to gasp as their eyes went wide in realization. Sodapop and Darry, on the other hand, did not understand what this meant. Darry was becoming a bit more than frustrated and his face was turning a scary blue-purple color. He was supposed to be an academic ninja! What was this outrage?

"_What. Wish._" Darry asked, with a bit more force than necessary. Sam flinched at his words and Darry felt guilt start to take over and sent her a sympathetic look, though it wasn't much. He still really wanted his answer. Though no one spoke up.

"What are _your_ names?" Gigi asked, in a quiet voice, looking down at her lap.

"What. Wish." Darry demanded.

"Answer her." Adam whispered, glaring at Darry.

"Darry," He spat out, "Not what wish?" The girls all glanced around.

"And you?" Sam asked, in a scared voice, pointing to the middle Curtis.

"What wish?" Darry yelled.

"Just answer the DAMN question!" Adam yelled, standing up and taking a step towards Darry, who also took a step forward.

"Answer mine." He growled, narrowing his ice like eyes to spew hatred and intimidation in her own green orbs.

"Sodapop!" Soda yelled out, knowing a fight would breakout soon in he didn't. Not that he as worried about his older brother getting hurt, he just didn't want to risk the police finding out and sending them to a boys home or something.

"Shit." Meg whispered and Adam stopped glaring at Darry, her look turning to one of horror. She started to shake. Sam stood up and put an arm around her.

"Go sit down, Addie." She whispered, a terrified look on her face as well.

"No..." She whispered. Sam tried to lead her back to her seat but she wouldn't move.

"No," She said again, her voice breaking as she started to cry, "No!" She yelled.

"No, no no! This wasn't supposed to happen!" Sam put her arms around her to stop her from doing anything too bad.

"I didn't mean it! I didn't want this! I want to go home! Let me go!" She screamed and finally broke out of her captor's grip. She bolted out the door to the porch. Eve shook her head.

"I hate seeing her cry." She whispered and followed her twin out. The dramatic exit caused an uncomfortable silence to settle on the crowd.

"Last night," Sam explained, "Adam was getting all worked up about her Dad, he's been pushing her real hard in sports. She said, 'I wish we could go somewhere, all of us, a place where things are... rough all over. Like that book we read in middle school... The Outsiders. Everyone there had bad lives but they had each other. I wish we could go there. For a new life.' She didn't mean it though! She was just... oh great..." Sam sighed.

"It can't have worked," Meg reasoned, "The Curtis brothers do _not_ exist!" Both Darry and Sodapop seemed extremely offended at this comment. (I mean, who wouldn't? How would you feel if someone told you that you don't exist? I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be to good.) Though they didn't get a chance to protest because just that moment Ponyboy walked in the door.

"Hey guys, did you see those girls out on the..." He stopped after seeing all the other girls in the living room, "and there's more in here." He sighed, "What is going on?" Before anyone could tell him that they didn't really know, Gigi cut in with a loud, sarcastic, laugh.

"Let me guess," She said, trying not to trip over her words with her laughter, "You're PONYBOY right?" She started to laugh more and Pony just stood there, confused.

"Uh, yea... That's my name." Gigi stopped laughing at once.

"Okay just stop," Meg told him, "You're not Ponyboy! He doesn't exist!" Pony cocked an eyebrow and looked around. He walked over and grabbed Soda's arm, hiding behind him almost.

"Soda, I'm scared..." He whispered.

"Oh come on!" Meg yelled, "Give it up!" Gigi pulled on her arm.  
"I don't think they're kidding." She told her friend. Meg looked to Sam, wanting her to agree but she just shook her head. Meg seemed to finally realize how much they looked like the book said they would.

"Oh for the love of holy corn muffins!" She said, "This can't be happening!"


	3. You have got to be kidding me

**Okay, a little longer! YAY! Thanks for the reviews! I'm going to try and update again today, but reviewing would only make the chapter better! SO... REVIEW!**

**THAT MEANS YOU RAE.**

**-Jasmine**

Two-bit Mathews and Steve Randle were just wanting to go on with their day. They didn't want anything special, why would they? But what was going on at the Curtis house... Well, it was a weird thing. There they were, arguing about which was better an invisible monk (that DOESN'T snuggle with a penguin... shame I know.) or a tap dancing nun when they saw two girls sitting on the tops of the Curtis steps. Steve and Two-Bit were pretty confused and the fact that they looked like carbon copies of each other didn't really help to stop the confusion. The two girls looked up when the boys came over, one of them had a distant look in her happy green eyes and the other's were blazing green, blood shot and puffy, like she had been crying.

"Oh and I bet you're Steve and Two-Bit." She one who had been crying said in a thick voice.

"Addie, leave them alone." The other whispered. Addie just sent her a harsh glare but looked down. Steve and Two-bit on the other hand were very confused on how that those girls knew who they were.

"Who the hell are you? How do you know us?" Steve demanded. Addie glared at him. (If you hadn't noticed by now she hated when people were harsh with her.)

"Just shut up, kid." She growled and Eve put an arm on her shoulder, in hopes of calming her sister down. She had always been bothered that her sister was easily excitable.

"Who you calling kid!" Steve yelled, getting equally rilled up. Adam was about to yell back but Gigi chose that time to go and open the door. (Which was a good thing. Both Steve and Adam were planning their attacks, Adam was going to pull out his hair while Steve was thinking of pushing her into the railing.)

"Guys, come back in, we still have a problem." She told them and they followed them inside. Two-bit and Steve stood outside for a minute, not doing anything.

"Where did all the girls come from?" Steve asked, staring at the place where Adam and Eve had been. Two-bit laughed at him for questioning the cosmos.

"Who cares!" He chuckled, "They're girls! Why does it matter why they're here?" Steve shook his head at his simple minded friend, though said nothing. He pulled the laughing Two-bit along and went into the house. Though had second thoughts when he saw how angry Darry was.

…

Adam followed Gigi and Eve back into the house. Adam was calming down a bit, the more she was thinking about it the more it seemed to be a good thing that this happened. Adam at first was horrified at the idea of being away from her family but now it seemed just like a blessing. Adam was done with her father. All he wanted was a boy but what did he get? Twin girls. Mom got Eve and Eve got to be the girl, Adam... given a boy named and man a boy. Sure, she wasn't really but she was as good as one. She now lived for sports, only had guy friends, and puked at the thought of wearing a dress. It wasn't her fault, she was brainwashed... but now... maybe she could do something she wanted...

When Adam saw the infuriated face of Darry she was a bit scared, who wouldn't be? He was HUGE.

"Sit down," Darry instructed, all but Adam did as he said, "Sit down, Adam." Darry growled.

Gigi rolled her eyes and turned to Eve, "Why does she always have to make a scene?" Eve just shook her head, "She wouldn't be Addie if she didn't." After a bit more yelling and the entrance of Two-Bit and Steve, everyone was seated on the couch.

"Just..." Darry told them, pacing, "What is going on? How do you know us?" Everyone was quite and the boys all just looked around, finally Meg spoke up.

"This can't be happening... this is a dream, I know it."

"I pray it isn't," Adam spat out, "Even if it is, I'll run away when I wake up. I finally realized how screw up everything is."

"You don't mean that..." Sam whispered but Darry had enough.

"How do you know us!" He yelled. Adam rolled her eyes and pulled something out of her bag. She looked at it for a moment, smiling, and then threw it at Darry. She caught it and just looked at her.

"What do I do with this?" He asked.

"Read it." Adam instructed.

"You keep a copy with you?" Meg asked. Adam shrugged.

"It's a good book." She told her. Meg smiled and pulled out her own copy.

"Trust me, I don't need convincing."

It took Darry only a little while to look up at the girls, horrified.

"What is this?" He asked.

"Your answer." Gigi smirked.

"How crazy would you think we were if I said we were from the future?" Eve asked. Steve snorted.

"Extremely." Darry answered before Steve could say something rude that he would regret.

"What if we had proof?" Sam asked.

"Maybe..." Pony said. Darry gave him a stunned look.

"You believe them?" He asked.

"Well, if they have proof." He reasoned.

"We do." Meg said and pulled a 20 out of her pocket, "Look at the date on this." Everyone did and they went silent.

"This is crazy." Darry told them all and Steve nodded, agreeing with him while it seemed like no one else did.

"Darry, it's pretty good proof." Sodapop reasoned. Darry sighed in defeat and muttered something that sounded a lot like, "You're all crazy."

"Fine... but what are you doing here?" He asked. All the girls shrugged.

"I guess we'll just have to figure that one out when the time comes." Adam said, laying down on the couch. Darry nudged her with his foot.

"You're not staying here if that's what you're thinking." He told the annoyed 17 year old. Adam rolled her eyes.

"Come on, man." She pleaded and when his expression didn't change rolled her eyes again. Suddenly she got an evil smile.

"That's a great idea Eve!" She yelled and high fived her twin. (And she didn't miss this time!)

"What now?" Soda groaned.

"How about a deal." Adam offered.

"What kind of deal...?" Darry questioned. Adam smiled.

"For permission to stay here, no rent, for half a year..." She looked around at the other girls and they all had the same disbelieving looks.

"Adam. You can't... You know he'll beat you." Meg told her. Sam rubbed her back.

"Addie, you just got out of the cast." She reasoned.

"Addie! That's just insane! Have you SEEN him?" Gigi told her. Eve just smiled, knowing just what she twin had in mind, and liking it. Adam hushed them with a wave of her hand.

"Darry Curtis. I challenge you to a game of football." The gang just laughed and Darry looked at her like she was crazy.

"You have got to be kidding me." He told her." Adam just laughed.

"Not kidding. Let's do this. Right now." Darry shook his head.

"No way."

"Oh! You scared?" She challenged. A vain showed up on Darry's forehead, making him look quite insane.

"Scared? Of you? Never. I just don't want you to get hurt." Adam laughed.

"You worry about you're health big guy, I'll worry about mine."

"Fine. You're on." Darry said, "Two-Bit's on mine team and if I win then you never come near us again."

"Deal," Adam looked over the girl, trying to see which one would be the most help. She decided on Gigi, knowing that she would be able to run pretty fast, "Gigi, let's go." Both gangs laughed as they went out to the lot, knowing that what they were about to see would be pretty funny. Both teams got in position and Darry narrowed his eyes at Adam.

"Last chance to back out, you might not get hurt." He offered.

"No way, bring it old man, I can beat you in my sleep." She spat back.

With that, all hell broke loose.


	4. Bees, Followers, and Hotheads, OH MY!

**Wow, I'm on a roll!**

**-Jasmine**

The football game was... unlike any other. It seemed like there were some traitors on Darry's team. Yes. Sodapop Curtis was cheating so that his brother would loose. Why? Well, because he was staring to fall for one of the girls he had met that morning. Not that he knew that... no... he just thought it was because he felt it was wrong to banish them to a life hoboism. So... Sodapop did something that he knew would mess up Darry... It seemed like all was going well, Darry's team was wining by only one point, the girls were putting up a fight, but Sodapop wouldn't have that. They need to win and he was going to help them.

"Darry!" He called out during a time-out. Darry hurried over to his brother to see what was the matter, Sodapop had said it in a quite scared voice.

"What's going on, buddy?" He questioned. Sodapop took a deep breath, acting like the words he was bout to say were killing him. Though the truth was he was just waiting until the perfect time were Darry wouldn't have any time left to question him on what he was about to say.

"Ponyboy said he got a girl pregant." He confessed and the teams were called back in. Darry wasn't moving, he was stuck in a state of shock so Sodapop gave him a little shove.

"Have fun! WIN!" He told him, giving his famous Sodapop smile and ran back into the crowd of people. After that, the playing was leveled out... Darry was a bit... distracted. (Who can blame him?)

They girls were doing quite a bit of cheating. Or, well, they were trying. They were just sitting there and yelling out things that they hoped would distract them and get their team a point but nothing was really working for them. It was the last run and things weer going crazy! The score was tied and Darry looked to be running fast enough... he was going to score, the girl were going to be hobos!

Then, Meg did the weirdest thing.

"BEES!" She screamed and run out in the field, her hand's batting at the bugs flying around her head. Darry stopped running because he was terrified of bees and Adam managed to just grab the ball from him and score the point. After a moment of cheering Darry calmed down about the bes and realized what had happened.

Darry Curtis got beat in football.

By girls.

Adam smiling and strutted over to him.

"So how about THEM corn muffins."

…

The girls all went back to the Curtis house and tried to find places to sleep for the night.

"Someone can take my old room... I'll be sleeping in there. Pony, someone can sleep in your room. Someone can go with Darry. One on the couch... And the other..." Sodapop scrunched his eyebrows together, trying to think of another place where someone could spend the night.

"Someone could sleep at my house." Steve offered, "My old man said he was heading for California, yea good luck to him... I say we have maybe a month before he comes back." Sodapop thanked Steve and started to assign people rooms.

"Adam, why don't you go with Pony. Gigi, I guess you could come with me... Sam, you can TRY and survive being in the same room as Darry for a night. Meg, you can stay the night at Steve's." Meg took one look at Steve and made a disgusted face. Adam did the same with Ponyboy.

"No. No _way_ am I sharing a room with that weird ass punk." She complained and Ponyboy made an offended face but said nothing.

"Come on, Addie, that's not nice!" Meg told her, "What's wrong with Ponyboy?"

"He's FOLLOWER!" Adam pretty much yelled.

"Oh not this again." Gigi groaned and Sam banged her head on a wall.

"Please don't get into this." Sam whispered.

"Oh yea?" Meg challenged, "Well, Steve's a hothead!" Both girls got quiet and just glared at each other. This was not the first time a conversation like this had happened. After the girls had read the book they had both taken sides on the Ponyboy: follower? Or nice kid? It got down to a lot of name calling and someone always ended up getting tackled. It was usually Meg because Addie was, just a little bit of a hothead.

"I take it back!" Addie yelled, "Ponyboy's not a follower! YOU ARE!"

"Yea?" Meg asked, "Well, you're a hothead!"

"Follower!"

"Hothead!"

"Follower!"

"Hothead!"

"FOLLOWER!  
"HOTHEAD!  
"BITCH!" Addie screamed and jumped on Meg. The boys just watched, trying not to laugh as the Gigi and Sam rolled their eyes. Gigi looked up at Sam.

"You going to break them up?" She asked. Sam sighed.

"I guess I have to." She told her and grabbed both girls, yanking them apart.

"Addie." She told the hothead, "Corner." Addie dropped her head and went to go stand in the corner. Meg laughed and stuck out her tongue but Sam frowned at her.

"You too." Meg whined and went to another corner. The boys just looked around and Gigi spoke up.

"I think it would better if Addie went with Steve and Meg with Pony." The others nodded in agreement.

"So we're all set?" Sodapop asked and Eve walked in. (What, did you think she DIED?)

"What about me?" She asked. Sodapop sighed.

"I guess you can take the couch. Dallas might come around late tonight though, just don't scream if he sits on you." Eve nodded.

"I'll do my best." Everyone laughed and Two-Bit pulled out his blade. He polished it on his shirt out of habit before putting it away. Though the twinkle of silver caught Addie's eye.

"OH! A knife!" She said and made a move to take it. Sam frowned again.

"Adam." She said in a warning tone, pointing to the corner again.

"Sorry..." She told her in a not at all sorry tone and went back to the corner. Meg laughed.

"Hothead."

"FOLLOWER!" Gigi slapped herself.

"Not again!"


	5. Snoring is horrible Tape is powerful

**Okay! I'm back with another chapter! I hope to posting more soon and hopefully by the end of the week we'll have another chapter up! But I will say one this. NOTE THIS: I will not post the next chapter until I have three reviews. I really don't think that's too much to ask is it? So just review, it's fun and I love hearing from you!**

**-Jasmine**

The next morning at the Curtis household was simply... odd. If you can use any words to describe it. The sleeping arrangements caused a bit of a... problem? Yes, problem... let's use that word. For Darry and Sam they were fine. Sam had never been one to talk or get into other people's personal space so she pretty much slept in the closet, and Darry was just fine with that. Sodapop and Gigi didn't have much of a problem either. They talked for a little while before falling asleep but still not much happened it was uneventful for all the Curtis brothers. Pony and Meg just stayed up until 1 in the morning reading. So they were a bit tired but not much else. In the living room of the Curtis house... well... let's just say Dallas Winston had arrived.

It was the middle of the night and all though the house not a creature was stirring not even a Ponyboy. (It's true he and Meg had already gone to sleep.) Dallas Winston was a little bit on the tipsy side and didn't really want to room at Bucks. He had good reason, too. Hank Williams can make in the most sane men go crazy. Heck! It could even make Darry go crazy! And that's saying something. So anyways. Eve was just about to fall asleep when the amazing Dallas Winston made his entrance. He was unknowingly pulling a ninja move and was ultra super quiet. Though just as he was about to lay down on the couch a crush the poor sleeping Eve he tripped. On what you ask?

A plant.

Yes, the amazing Dallas Winston who had a police record a mile long and had been on the rough side of New York for three years had tripped on a plant. Yes! A plant. (A fern to be exact... but I don't believe that really matters. For more details on this fern feel free to look it up. You may also GET A LIFE! Just a suggestion though.)

Back to the matter at hand. The plant that tripped Mr. Dallas Winston was snickering quietly in the corner as the Great Dallas Winston fell to the ground. Yes, it was a very funny sight. Dallas screamed a bit to high for a boy and made the most terrified face... it's strange how so much fear can be created by such a small thing as a fern. A fern of all things! What a wimp. But this fall caused the confused Eve to wake up. And screamed. Well, almost screamed. Dallas had seen the girl open her mouth and quickly put and hand over it. Why? Because he's Dallas Winston. I don't think he really needs a reason. Though Eve was not all to happy about his act of silencing her and she licked his hand. He yelled out in surprise and fell back on the coffee table. The poor coffee table just could take the weight of the marvelous Dallas Winston (and yes, I do have to say his full name every time he is mentioned.) and it simply cracked.

Right.

Through.

The.

Middle.

Darry was not going to be happy about this. To make matters worse Dallas had passed out after his fall and Eve was left to attempt to put him in a better place than laying in the middle of the split coffee table. So she gather all the strength she had and placed him in Darry's arm chair. Though the whole process took about an hour.

Poor Eve didn't get much sleep after that...

…

Steve and Adam didn't do much better. Steve was a bit... annoying to Adam and... well... to put things in the simplest terms, Steve snoring pushed Adam over the edge. When Steve woke up the next morning he was gagged, bond, and taped to the bathtub. Steve spent two hours trying to get out and still got nothing done. Later Adam come in to brush her teeth and after a lot of bargaining she decided that she would untie him. Though it turns out that Steve is one of those people in the word who get mad at you after you tape them to a bathtub and he decided that he was going to get her back...

…

When Steve walked into the Curtis household he got a lot of strange looks. Why is that you ask? Well, I'd be happy to tell you. You see, Steve's brilliant plan what that he was going to do to Adam what she had done to him. So when he walked in the next morning he had Adam slung over his shoulder, gagged, bond, and trying her best to hurt him in any way possible. Also, to make this situation look any weirder, (if that's possible.) Steve had large red welts all over his chest, (which could be seen through his open vest) arms, and face from the tape Adam had used.

"What?" Sodapop yelled and took a step back to take in the sight.

"Teve Banle! Bo bar be BIGGEST bas bole in the borld!" Adam yelled. (Translation: Steve Randle! You are the biggest ass hole in the world!" All the girls couldn't help but giggle at the sight. It wasn't often that Adam was on the bad end of a prank and it was very funny to watch.

Darry on the other hand was not happy or amused. He was already about to kill Dallas Winston for cracking the coffee table, (Which had been a gift from his great aunt Frances) and was forced to stop his ranting at the poor hung over boy upon Steve and Adam's entrance.

"For the love of all things holy in the world!" He screamed at the ceiling, "ONCE! Just ONCE I would like to have a normal and boring day! Is that to much to ask!" Sodapop sighed and put a hand on Darry's shoulder.

"Dar, you're a Curtis. That's never gonna happen."

**Remember, review. I love to hear what you think of my work!**

**-Jasmine**


	6. JOBS! WHAT!

**Okay... tell me if this is crazy. And REVIEW!**

**-Jasmine**

After a long time of fighting and yelling and a lot of muffled cussing from Adam said girl was untied and put down on the couch. She popped her feet up on the broken remains of the coffee table and looked up and Darry, who was fuming and glaring and look just about ready to explode.

"So... what are we doing today?" She asked. Darry let out a sharp sigh and had to remind himself that he didn't hit girls.

"I don't know what _you_ are doing, and frankly I really don't care, but _I_ am going to work. It turns out that people need money to support extra people living in their houses!" He yelled. Adam smirked at him.

"I think someone needs a hug." Darry just glared and thankful Sam come in to save the day.

"You don't have to worry about supporting us, we'll all get jobs and help out with money." She told him. Darry nodded, thanked her and went out the door before he was late, yelling at Sodapop and Steve to do the same. Though what Darry missed was the looks of outrage on the faces of the girls in the room with him. (Or where he had been, but you know what I mean, right?)

"What?" Gigi complained.

"I don't want to get a job!" Adam yelled. Sam just sighed.

"I'm not going to make you do anything..." She started but Meg interrupted.

"Oh no," She told the other girls, "She's going to do that guilt thing so we have no choice but to get jobs!" The girls all looked around and realized that they were doomed. They were all alone, Sodapop and Steve had left for work and the moment that Darry had stopped yelling at Dallas he had gone back to sleep. No one would be able to save them from the guilt trip Sam was about to give him.

"Don't worry about me!" She told them, in a horribly helpless voice, "I'll find a way to do it all by myself. You know, how hard can it be to support 5 girls? I'll get two jobs and spend my entire life working. Maybe when I come home after a day of working my friends will let me lay down but probably not. No they'll just take my money and ask for more. But don't worry about me I'll-"

"FINE!" Eve yelled in hopes of making Sam shut up, "We'll all get jobs just... shut up!" Sam smirked, knowing that she had won the round and said goodbye to the girl, going to go look for a job herself.

The others just looked around waiting from someone to speak up.

"I hate when she does that." Gigi complained and stood up to leave, "I'm going job hunting. Wish me luck." The other three girls all mumbled "good luck" and Meg told her,

"I think there's a music store offering." Gigi gave her a confused look.

"Meg, we've only been here for a day. How would you know that?"

"I saw a poster for it in Ponyboy's room." She explain and Gigi just laughed quietly.

"You would." She said and on the note Gigi was off looking for the music store.

Meg stood up and brushed off her pants.

"I'm going to go see if there's a book store around here that needs some extra help." She told the twins.

"Meg." Adam said in an annoyed tone, "You have a job at a book store back home. Why don't you try something different." Meg put a hand on her hip.

"I happen to like my job thank you very much." She defended and stormed out. Adam stood up next.

"I'm going to go wander around and them tell Sam that I could find a job." She told her sister, "I'll see you later." Adam was just about to leave when her twin called her name.

"Adam?"

"Yes?" Eve opened her mouth to say something but the sleeping Dallas Winston (there I go with the full name again!) chose that very moment to let out a loud snore.

"Never mind." Eve told her twin in a rejected tone and waved goodbye and her sister nodded in return before leaving the house. Eve looked around a decided that she would go find a job later, she wasn't really up for it at the moment.

…

"Sure! It would be great to have another person working her! You're hired!" Meg rejoiced in her head but calmly thanked the other girl for the job as she was handed a name tag and hat.

"This is just perfect!" The girl told Meg, "My boyfriend was just complaining that we didn't spend enough time together. You seemed like you done this before, do you think you can watch the shop for me?" Meg smiled.

"No problem." She told her as she looked around the small second hand book store. The girl thanked her again, giving her a big hug and went off to go see her boyfriend. Meg smiled, nothing like young love. Then her smile turned to a frown, remembering that she herself didn't have a boyfriend.

"Maybe I can change that." She told herself and, as if on cue, a boy walked through the doors. Meg put on her best smile and thanked the boy. Though her smile fell when she saw who the boy was.

"Randy?" She asked. The boy gave her a confused look.

"Yea... do I know you?" He asked her. She looked down.

"Yea... we were in math together." She quickly lied, "So what brings you here?" She wondered, quickly changing the subject.

"I was looking for a good book to read to a friend on mine." He told her.

"Well, how old are they?" Meg asked, title after title running through her mind.

"He's 16." Meg thought for a hard moment.

"Why are you reading to him?" She asked.

"Oh, he's in jail and it's the only way he can read is when I come and visit him." Meg bit her lip, now she had no clue what to tell the boy. If he was in jail he had to be a hood and if he was the friend of a soc...

"He's not like the other kids in jail though." Randy said quickly, "He's more sensitive. We just finished Gone With The Wind." Meg almost fell over. It almost seemed like he was talking about...

"What's this kids name?" She asked, trying to be casual.

"Johnny. Johnny Cade."


	7. RING RING RING!

**WOO! I am on a roll! Thanks for all the reviews! They're great so keep them coming! Now, read on! I know you want to!**

**-Jasmine**

**p.s. This one is for you Rae.**

Ten minutes later Randy left with a copy of How Green Was My Valley and Meg had a $5 tip. Though Meg was still extremely confused. Johnny was in... jail? Wasn't he dead? Wait. Dallas was there too... had the book not happened yet? No... it had to have... this was just... what was going on? It seemed like the universe was listening to Meg that because at the very moment Ponyboy walked in.

"Oh, hey Meg." He greeted, "I didn't know you worked here." Meg felt her ears get red and wasn't really sure why...

"Just started." She muttered. A awkward silence settled over them as Pony picked up a book and thumbed through the pages.

"Ponyboy...?" Meg ask in a quiet voice. Ponyboy looked up, waiting for her question.

"Yea?" Meg took a deep breath and looked around.

"You know how my friends and I know about you because of the book you wrote?" Pony looked, nervous.

"Well, in that... Johnny and Dallas are..." She couldn't finish. Pony did so for her.

"Dead?" Meg nodded.

"It was just a plot thing. I was writing it and my teacher had just finished telling us that character death can make books very popular so I thought that I might try it..." He trailed off.

"So... they never died... did Johnny even get in the hospital?" She asked, seeming to be on the verge of a mental breakdown.

"No." He whispered. He seemed ashamed. Not like he shouldn't. Who makes up stuff like that? All for an interesting plot twist? Did he ever tell his friends that he killed them in his story? Probably not. It's kind of a rude thing to do, don't you think?

"So... what really happened?" Meg asked. Pony took a deep breath.

"Johnny's going to be in jail for the next year." He whispered. Meg gasped.

"And... Randy?" Pony chuckled at this.

"He's turned into a bit of a hippie. He told me that he's done with all the fighting. He's been hanging around the jail for a while. He talks to all the prisoners, he told me that he's trying to change them. He's there everyday. He flat out quit school. He's there all day. Most of the prisoners ignore him but he's got real close to Johnny. It's good for Johnny too. It's keeping him from turning into one of those bad guys in jail. Randy's been doing a lot. I'm really happy for him. Whenever I go visit him he's still the same Johnny. He's even less nervous. It's amazing." Pony told her. Meg smiled.

"That's really good to hear." They were both silent for a long time and they just looked at each other, they seemed to really understand each other. Before Pony seemed to know what he was doing he was leaning closer and closer and closer.

RING RING RING!

Both teens pulled away once the phone rang. Meg and Pony's ear both turned bright red as she quickly picked up the phone. To make it worse, it was only a prank call.

A prank call.

"Um..." Meg said, as the awkward seemed to just fill the store. She picked up the book next to her.

"I think you would like this." She told him and handed the book To Kill A Mockingbird over. He looked down at it with a sad look.

"I don't have any money with me." He told her. Meg smiled.

"No problem." She put her 5 in the register, "Enjoy." Pony smiled and thanked her.

"I'll see you around." He told her and he was gone. But not with giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

…

Eve was about to die from boredom. She was stuck in the Curtis living room with only a sleeping Dallas Winston to entertain her. A sleeping Dallas Winston is not that much fun. Actually it was the most annoying part of being there. Every time the hood snored the closer Eve was to breaking. Now she could see why Adam had gagged, bound, and tapped Steve to a bathtub. Snoring could easily be the worse thing on Earth. Snoring. Why do people snore? WHY? Snoring was so horrible and it was just …. it provoked murder. So to all you people who snore out there. Watch yourselves.

With one last snore from Dallas Winston Eve shot out of her seat.

"That's it!" She yelled and walked over to a wall, slamming her head into it, "SHUT UP!" She screamed. Amazingly this woke up the sleeping Dallas Winston and for some strange reason Dallas Winston was not happy.

I wonder why.

"Shut up yourself kid." Dallas muttered and tried to go back to sleep. Eve groaned.

"No. You are not sleeping again. At least not here." Dallas rolled his eyes, knowing that he would have to deal with this before he would be able to sleep again.

"Just leave me alone kid. What are you even doing here?" Eve gave an annoyed sigh.

"That is nothing that concerns you. Just... go sleep somewhere else." Dallas just laughed at that.

"Good luck trying to get rid of me, doll." Eve groaned and went into the kitchen for a glass of water. Sadly she was fallowed but the horribly annoying Dallas Winston.

"So..." He whispered coming up behind her.

"WHAT?" She yelled, whipping around. He green eyes we no longer happy like they should be. She was angry and annoyed. She looked like she was about to kill him.

It was the snoring. He just smirked at her and grabbed a beer from the ice box. She opened it on the counter, not even caring at the huge scratch it made on wood. Eve took a deep breath. She stalked off and went back into the living room, seeing the broken coffee table only made her more mad. Dallas continued to follow her.

"Monster." She mumbled, pushing a piece of wood with her foot.

"What." Dallas hissed out. Eve stood up, sensing the challenge and her built up stress coming out.

"You are a monster!" She yelled, "Look at yourself! This isn't you home! Look what you did! You come in here drunk and you break their coffee table. Then when they find out, you just ignore them. Darry yells and you and the moment a distraction comes along you go back to sleep like NOTHING happened? The least you can do if offer up some money to help pay for the damage! You are a monster and you treat everyone around you like SHIT! You ARE SHIT! You disgust me. So let me tell you something before you go off and waste your time and some innocent girl's. You will never EVER find anyone to love you. You better learn to live alone because soon enough the people are you are going to see what you really are! A MONSTER!" Eve screamed. Dallas didn't do anything, his ice cold eyes narrow. For the first time in his life, Dallas Winston hit a girl.


	8. Dueling? With WRENCHES?

**Three in one day! NEW RECORD! Feeling good. Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming!**

**-Jasmine**

Gigi found the music pretty easily. It was just in the middle of the town and for some strange reason when she looked at it the words, "hippie" and "punk rock" came to her mind. (Odd combination, I know.) She smiled when she saw a piano in the window, she loved to play and maybe would be able to during her brakes. When she walked in she saw that the store was pretty much empty. She walked up to the counter and saw a teen girl sitting there, picking her nails with a fork.

"Buy something or get out." She told Gigi, not even looking up. The blonde was suddenly scared to ask for a job.

"Actually..." She said in a quiet voice, "I was here because I wanted a job." She teen slammed the fork on the table. She gave Gigi an evil smile and ripped off her name tag. It read, "_Joy_" Gigi wanted to laugh at the irony. Though when she saw the look on Joy's face she decided that it might not be the smartest thing to do. Joy slid and paper across the table.

"These are the days I work. I quit. Have fun in this Hell hole." On that note, Joy swung her legs over the counter and stormed out. Gigi was left with nothing to do but fix the name tag, put it on, and start working.

"I guess the boss with figure out soon enough..." She told herself.

…

Sam knew just where she wanted to work. She smiled as she walked into the little coffee shop, it was just right for her. She was _great_ at getting tips. The boss saw her and gave her a job without a word from Sam, she just looked so innocent, that's all that really matters, right? Time went by and Sam was getting some really good tips but when her second shift started... things got a little interesting.

"Bye Sam!" Her co-worker Gary called to her as she left. She smiled and waved good bye. Working at a coffee shop was quiet relaxing. She went over to a table with a young couple chatting.

"Hello." She greeted, "My name is Samantha. Can I get your order?" The couple just looked at her for a moment, seeming to forget where they were.

"Um... I'll just have a black coffee, you Sarah?" The boy said, looking lovingly into the girls eyes. Sam smiled at the young couple and tried her hardest not to just gush to them about how cute they were. Sarah smiled back at her boyfriend.

"I'll just have a mint tea." Sam smiled.

"I'll have those for you in a moment." The couple thanked her and went back to their conversation. Sam could help but chose that time to clean the table next to them. She couldn't help but listen in.

"I still can't believe it, Jake." Sarah said, "They were having a full out fight." Jake laughed.

"You have to admit it was funny. Two mechanics fighting with wrenches, it's not something you see everyday. I'm going to the DX from now on, that was just priceless." He said. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Still, someone could have gotten hurt." She told him.

"It would have been the boy, that girl had strength!" Jake pretended to lift weights and Sarah laughed.

"Poor guy, goodness, she was ANGRY."

"I bet's they're lovers." Jake laughed and Sam reluctantly went to go get them their drinks. She had heard enough though. She had no doubt who they were talking about.

Adam and Steve.

Sam just finished getting the couple they're drinks when her partner walked through the door.  
"Sorry I'm late, Garry." He said but stopped when he saw Sam standing there, stunned.

"You're not Garry." He said and scratched the back of his neck.

"Darry?" Sam asked, holding back a laugh. She knew that Darry had a second job but at a coffee shop...? Darry looked down at his feet and thumbed his apron.

"Please don't tell the guys," He begged. Sam smiled at how innocent he looked.

"Your secret is safe with me." She told him. Darry smiled up a her.

"Thanks." He told her and patted her shoulder, "Maybe you girls aren't so bad."

…

Adam had no clue where she was going. She did NOT want a job. Adam just didn't DO jobs. It harshed her mellow.

"Stupid Sam." She said kicking a pebble as she walked down the street, "Making me get a job..." Adam continued to mutter angry things until she had a set on a bench. She sat there for a long time just watching cars go by.

"The eight car that goes by will be my car one day." She told herself, playing a game that she and Eve used to play when they were little... when they were close... Car after car went by and finally the eighth came. Adam smiled, a good old t-bird. She had fixed one up with her dad when she was 7. Back home she had a part time job at the local auto-shop. Though the T-bird started to slow down, pull up to the curb. Adam watched curiously as the driver got out.

"FOR THE LOVE OF!" He yelled and slammed the door close. He was a short man, a bit on the fat side, balding and sweaty. Very sweaty.

"Excuse me." Adam called out before she could stop herself, "Do you need some help?" The man gave her one look before laughing.

"Doll, this is a big boy thing. Unless you know how to fix a car-"

"I do." She interrupted. The man just looked at her in disbelief.

"I'm desperate. Go ahead and try." Adam smirked and took a look.

"This is going to be fun." She told herself and rolled up her sleeves, taking the tool box from the man.

…

One hour and 3 grease stains later the t-bird was up and running. The man just looked at Adam with wide eyes.

"How would you like a job?" He asked her, "At my gas station." Adam groaned.

"I don't really do work." She told him. He gave her a pleading look.

"I have one of the most busy garages. I only have one really go mechanic. He could really use the help." Adam thought back to Sam pleading look. Fixing cars was fun, and the pay would be alright... plus if she got a job should wouldn't have to listen to Sam...

"Sure, I'll do it." She told him. Then man thanked her and offered her a ride over to the station.  
"You really need me to start right now?" She asked, annoyed that the work was beginning so quickly.

"Yes, we're very busy." He told her, "Oh this is going to be so great!" He said to himself and Adam briefly wondered if he was sane. He finally pulled into a gas station and Adam pretty much jumped from the car. He lead her over to the garage.

"This is where you'll be working..." He told her and pushed her inside, "And this is your partner." Dam took one look at the man before she turned around to glare at her new boss.

"No. No was in HELL am I working with that pickle-brained tomato face!" She yelled. Her partner came up behind her, putting and arm around her shoulders.

"Listen Doll, I ain't too happy about this either." He told her.

"Shut up, Steve." She growled.

"Make me." He told her and grabbed a wench, attempting to look threatening. The boss let out a little squeak.

"I'll let you two get to know each other." He managed before running off. Adam grabbed the wench next to her hand and taking a step towards Steve.

"Oh... I'll make you." She told him.

"Bring it."

"Gladly." And a CHANG of metal on metal a duel began.


	9. More happens at night than you'd think

**Okay! I apologize, because I only get to write on the weekends and I'm kind on busy, so I'll be doing my best! Just keep reviewing!**

**-Jasmine**

Adam stormed into the Curtis house with a cut on her face tickling blood down her neck (thanks to Steve, but he had a black eye and a very large bruise on his chest so Adam decided that she was okay.) and a look on her face that can only be described as murderous.

"I am going to kill Dallas Winston." She announced to the living room. (Which at that time of night was being occupied by everyone EXCEPT Steve and Dallas.) Eve stood up and hurried over to his sister.  
"Adam, calm down, it's okay." Adam glared at her sister.

"How could you say it's OKAY?" She yelled, "Look at your face!" Eve looked down, ashamed of the big purple bruise that was now there.

"Adam, you're hurt too." She whispered and as if on cue Steve walked in the door. He growled at Adam and pushed her out of his way.

"Bitch." He mumbled and rubbed his chest where the large bruise was. All the girls looked at Adam, expecting her to say something smart or to try and hit him but she was just looking at the bruise on Eve's face. She brought a hand up to touch her cut. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. For a moment before she closed her eyes off there was something different in them. They looked scared, sad, defeated. Nothing that Adam would ever be. Though when her eyes opened again they didn't show any emotion, they were carefully guarded.

"It's late." Sam said after a long time, "We should all go to bed." Everyone nodded an agreement, all of them seemed to notice that they atmosphere had changed. Two-Bit stood up, dusting off his pants.

"I guess I'll see you all in the morning... Good night!" He called and started for the door, but Adam stopped him.

"Can I spend the night at your place?" She asked. Two-Bit smiled.

"Sure thing." Everyone went to their beds, or spots on the floor and went to sleep. They had a big day coming up, not that they knew it though.

…

"I still can't believe it." Sam told Darry as she watched him do his nightly exercises. Darry chuckled.

"I can, Steve and Adam are both hothead. Fighting with wrenches? Surprised it took this long to happen." He told her, finishing up on his push ups and going on to his crunches. (Hey, he has to get those muscles somehow!)

"Well, yes... but that's not what I'm talking about." She told him.

"Oh... well I guess it is a bit shocking that Dallas hit a girl. She must have said something really bad. Even Dallas has morals." Sam sighed.

"That's not what I'm talking about. You! You work at a coffee shop!" Darry stopped in the middle of his pull up.

"Seriously?" He asked, "Out of all the crazy things that happened today... you pick to be stunned by THAT?" He asked in disbelief. Sam looked down sheepishly.

"Well, yea." She told him. Darry chuckled and gave her a pat on the head.

"You're an alright kid." He said and got into bed. Sam frowned.

"Not a kid..." She mumbled, but Darry didn't hear her, he was already asleep.

…

"Wait, WHAT happened?" Gigi asked, not believing what Sodapop was saying to her.

"They were fighting with wrenches." He explained. Gigi laughed.

"Why?" She managed.

"I don't know. I saw Adam and Carl walk in, then Car; ran out and there was this _huge_ crash. I run in and they were dueling!" He laughed.

"How do you duel with wrenches?" Gigi asked.

"The wrenches are the swords. They even used HUBCAPS as shields!"

"That's crazy. THEY are crazy." Sodapop laughed at Gigi.

"What else is new?" Gigi and Soda were both quiet for a moment. They just look at each other, not really needing to say anything.

"So..." Sodapop asked, "How long do you think until they hook up?"

…

"So you like the book?" Meg asked as she watched, fascinated, as Pony seemed to actually have his nose stuck in the book.

"I love it." He smiled up at her, "Thank you so much!" Meg's ears got red.

"It was nothing." She told he. He smiled.

"There has to be some way I can repay you." He told her. Her ears seemed to get even more red. (If that was possible.) Meg played with the fringe of the blanket, it suddenly seemed awkward that they were both sleeping in the same bed. Pony smiled at her and leaned in. Closer... closer... closer...

"GUYS!" Eve yelled running into the room. Meg and Pony pulled apart quickly.

"What is it, Eve?" Meg asked the older girl that had TOTALLY ruined her moment.

"Some thing is wrong with Adam, I can feel it." Meg groaned and fought the urge to just smack herself in the forehead.

"Eve, we'll find out in the morning. Just go to bed." Meg told her. Eve, still sleepy and easily persuaded, nodded and went back to bed.

"We should go to bed too." Pony told her. Meg nodded, ready to kill Eve."

…

Steve was annoyed. No. He was more than annoyed. Have you ever been hit in the chest with a hammer? Because it hurts. A lot.

"Bitch." Steve mumbled, putting ice of his chest, "Hits ME with a hammer. I'll show her." The bruise wasn't really the thing that was bothering him though. He'd gotten bruises before. Maybe not a bruise that big though. It was in the exact shape of a monkey wrench. After Sodapop had pulled them apart they threw her wrench at him. Damn, she had a good arm, too. Steve was just about to go to bed where he head a knock on the door.

"Who the hell is coming to my house at this hour." He grumbled, suddenly feeling bad for the Curtis'. Though when he opened the door he stopped short.

"Adam?" He asked, looking at the crying girl before him.

"Can I stay here for the night?" She asked. Steve just nodded, pulling her inside.


	10. What a dramatic entrance!

**YAY! Another update! You love me, I know! Just keep the reviews coming! They mean a lot! Thank you!**

**-Jasmine**

Once Steve lead Adam in he sat her down on the couch. He really had no clue what to do with the crying girl. He had never seen a girl cry. Ever. He ran a hand through his hair and just looked at her. She really did look like a mess. Her black hair was all over the place in knots, her eyes were puffy, like the first time he had seen her but much worse. She was wearing Light blue sweat pants and a large shirt. Probably something she had borrowed from Two-Bit's little sister. Her cut was still bleeding. Steve just shook his head.

"You want a glass of water?" He asked, totally clueless on what the hell he should be doing. Adam just nodded. Steve left to go get it and Adam hung her head in her hands. What was she doing? She was in the house of her enemy. A few minutes later Steve came back with a glass of water and a blanket. He handed it over to her, awkwardly. Adam laughed and could only imagined what Meg would say about the awkward in the room. Steve took a seat next to her on the couch.

"So... what happened?" He asked, putting more ice on his eye. Suddenly, he wasn't so tired.

"Two-bit... he's mother is very nice but his house was just... too much for me." Steve gave he a confused look and she continued.

"Nothing too bad happened. Not really... but... His sister had some friends over and they wanted to give me a makeover. Then Two-Bit was just being weird... It just had to get out, you know?" Steve nodded. He didn't know though.

"You should get some sleep." He told her and got up, she nodded and he was almost at the door when her voice stopped him.

"It's too bad you got hurt." She whispered. It was so quiet Steve wondered if her really did hear it. She was looking down at her hands, blood was stained on her face.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, too." He said, giving her a small smile though it faded once he aw her reaction. Her head whipped up and her eyes burned with anger. Steve watched as the tears stopped and the last one ran down her face, smearing the blood stain on her cheek and making it dip like it was fresh. Steve felt a sudden pang of guilt knowing that it was his fault.

"I'm not hurt." She told him. Steve was confused by that.

"Adam, your hurt and crying. I'm sorry but it's true." He explained.

"Don't say sorry." She hissed out, "I don't get hurt and I don't cry." She told him in a low voice. Steve frowned at the dark haired girl. He was almost out the door again when he turned around once more.

"I wont tell anyone." He told her and with that he was gone.

…

Sam and Darry laughed as they talked over cups of coffee. It turns out after you get past the coldness he usually gives off he's a really great guy.

"Wait... so let me get this straight." Sam said between giggles, "He put his shoes in the ice box?" She laughed. Darry sighed.

"Yea, he thought it would keep his feet cool the next time he wore them... but you have to cut him some slack, he was like... eight." Sam laughed on last time and snorted. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand. Darry smiled at her and pulled her hand away.

"Don't be embarrassed." He told her when he saw how red her face was, "It was cute." She gave him an incredulous look.

"Really?" She asked, not believing what he was saying. He shrugged.

"Eh..." He said and they both started to laugh again. Though their laughing was cut short when their boss came in.

"DARREL!" He yelled. Darry snapped up to attention.

"Sir-" He tried to explain but the boss wasn't listening.

"Curtis, no flirting with the new girl! She has been doing great and she's only been here for a few days! You need to stop slacking off and get to work! Stop distracting Samantha!"

"But sir-"

"Enough!"

"Yes Sir." Darry said and went back to washing tables. Sam just looked down in shame. This was all her fault.

"Darry..." Sam tried to say but her whipped around.

"It's fine Sam." He told her. Sam frowned, he didn't sound like it was fine.

"Okay." She told him and went back to cleaning the counter.

…

Gigi smiled as her finger slid across the piano keys, she always loved playing. She smiled when she remember the night she had with Sodapop, her song turned to a happy, light, tune. Talking to Sodapop was so easy, it was fun. It was... lovely. Suddenly Gigi stopped short as a worry came to her mind. Were they going to be stuck here forever? She wondered as she saw a car drive by in mint 1968 condition. She frowned down on her hands and looked around. What was she doing? What where all of them doing? What would happened when their half a year of living with the Curtis' was over? Where would they go? What about school? Their future?

What was she doing?

…

Eve sat on the couch of the Curtis living room. She was getting a really bad feeling about Adam. She had gotten such a horrible feeling last night... it was like Adam had been killed, or terrorized. Something happened but she wasn't able to ask her twin about it yet. She hadn't seen her since last night. Last night, that look. Adam was hiding something from her. But... what? Eve's wondering was cut short when she heard stomping from the porch. The door slammed against the wall as an angry teen entered. Dallas Winston had arrived.


	11. FINALLY!

**Okay! No cliff hanger this time! I think... I hope not! I actually don't try to do these things, they just happen!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Jasmine**

The room was deadly quiet as both teens watched each other in silence. Eve had a sudden desire to put on a lot of make-up so he wouldn't see what he did. Also, she had the sudden desire to yell out how awkward the whole thing was. ALSO she kind of just wanted to throw him out the window. None of this happened though because no one did anything. No one said a word and no one even breathed. (Well, not really because if no one breathed then they would both be dead and that was be a bad ending to the story. Can't you see it now? And then, because no one was breathing, both Dallas and Eve died. Yea, good story.) Finally, after a very LONG, AWKWARD, silence, Dallas spoke.

"What happened to your face?" He asked. At first Eve was offended by him bringing it up but then when she saw him face she was just stunned. He honestly looked like he didn't know what happened. She decided she would play around with it, see what might happen.

"Some guy hit me." She told him, Dallas narrowed his eyes.  
"A GUY hit you? That's just wrong." His tone was deadly low and Eve fought back the urge to laugh.

"Are you serious?" She asked, it was Dallas' turn to be confused.

"Yea, you don't hit girls. Who did this?" Eve actually laughed this time.

"You, Dallas," She spat his name, "You have a bit of a temper." She told him and turned around, not wanting in be near him. For some reason Dallas decided it would be a good choice to fallow her. (Which it WAS NOT!)

"Look, I don't even know your name." He told her.

"Eve." She whispered, "Now just... leave me alone." She told him. Dallas looked at her for a long moment, trying to remember. Suddenly, he did. Dallas started to feel something new... guilt? No, Dallas Winston doesn't DO guilt. He just... doesn't.

"Look," He told her, grabbing her arm and turning her to face him. He flinched when he saw the mark he had made, "I'm..." He didn't say anything more and Eve just looked at him. Waiting... Dallas didn't say anything.

"You're...?" Eve prompted but Dallas still didn't utter a word. He couldn't stop looking at the bruise he had made.

"What?" Eve asked, getting annoyed by his lack of conversation. When Dallas STILL didn't say anything Eve groaned.

"Just, let go," She told him and yanked her arm out of his grip. Dallas STILL didn't move. (He's feeling pretty immobile today.) Eve had no clue where she was planning on going but she really just needed to get out of the house. She wasn't going to hang around if Dallas was and it didn't seem like he was planning on moving any time soon. She was just out the door when she heard something quiet.

"Sorry." Her head whipped around to look at Dallas, stunned. She had read the book, Dallas Winston didn't apologize. Not even to Johnny. Dallas was looking at her with what might even be called pleading eyes. (But probably not. It was more like not trying to kill you but in Dallas language that was like, "I love you" so it was pretty good. We should just let Eve and Dallas have their moment, you know? Not go poking holes in it... so... We'll just stay out of it. They're trying.)

"What?" She asked. His look turned cold once more. Like the whole moment never happened. (It's not like it was much, it wasn't really even a moment, not like some of the OTHER moments that OTHER people were having... but you'll find out about that later, won't you...?)

"I'm not saying it again. Ever." He told her. Eve frowned but knew it was the most she was EVER going to get. She gave him a small (and I mean VERY small) smile and left him, wondering what the hell just happened.

…

Meg was just finishing up at the book store when someone walked in. It was Ponyboy.

"Oh... Hi Ponyboy," She greeted, looking down and regretting putting her hair up that morning because her ears were BRIGHT red, so red that they almost matched her hair. Almost, it was a way brighter. Pony smiled at her, he was glad that he wasn't the only one who's ears got red easy.

"You want to go get something for lunch?" He asked. Meg's breathing almost stopped. Was he asking her on a.. date? She managed to take a deep breath and tell him,

"Yea, sure. That would be fun I guess. I don't have much better to do..." Though Meg's tone and smile showed Ponyboy that even if she was given the chance to eat lunch with the president she would still go with him to The Dingo.

Once they got there they got a nice booth by the window. She and Pony had both ordered hamburgers and Pepsi. They were just waiting when Pony decided that it was time to do what he was going to do in the book store and the night before. He leaned in toward sher, closer... closer... closer...

"Curtis!" Pony and Meg pulled at part, almost expecting the interruption now.

"Tim?" Pony asked, seeing the threatening Greaser coming at them from the door of the diner.

"You seen Randle around lately?" He asked. Meg wanted to slap herself. Everything came down the Steve. Stupid Steve. Stupid hothead. Stupid... stupid... STUPID STEVE!

"He should be at the DX." Pony told him, confused at what Tim wanted Steve for. Tim frowned.

"I was just there, he's not." Pony shrugged.

"I don't know them, what do you need him for?"

"I saw him and some girl fighting... with... wrenches..." Tim stopped for a moment to show his confusion, "I don't know what that's about but I was hoping to have a word with him about my car. It was supposed to be done yesterday but it's not... if it was because he was flirting with some girl!" Tim continued to grumble the rest but I don't really want to add the rest of his... _colorful_ language. Meg smirked.

"I knew they were flirting." She muttered and watched Tim leave. Not even a few moment after that their food came and they ate.

"Want to go walk around for a little bit?" He asked her as they walked out of the diner. Meg nodded.

"Sure, that sounds good." Pony smiled and they just walked around the town, talking about deep, meaningful things. (WHAT NERDS!) Before either of them knew it they were both at the park. Pony stopped Meg and turned her to face him.

"Meg?" He asked.

"Yea?" Pony didn't say anything, he just leaned in... closer... closer... closer... closer...

"Hey guys!" Eve called, running up to join them. Meg slapped herself and Pony exhaled sharply.

"For the love of all things holy!" He yelled and ignored Eve completely, grabbing Meg's head in his hands and kissing her.

"I think I'll go." Eve told the busy couple and quickly left.


	12. PepsiCola Delicious and annoying

**OKAY! BACK! Did you miss me? You better have! Don't forget to REVIEW! The more you do, the sooner I update! This one is for you Rae, I felt I owed you a good cliff hanger.**

**-Jasmine**

Gigi smiled when she finally was able to leave the music store. She had been there all day and all she wanted was a Pepsi. (What was she, turning into PONYBOY? Oh. No. I can't even stand on one him... That's it. She turns into Ponyboy, I'm cutting her from the story.) Gigi quickly hurried off to the DX where she knew that they had a sufficient supply of Pepsi, thank goodness. When she finally got there she felt like something was... off. She looked into the garage and quickly saw what it was and gasped. That... was not what she expected... She quickly turned on her heel and tried to act like she never saw it. She walked into the store part of the station. Or should I say she wanted to walk into the store part of the station but ended up walking into a wall. (Smart, I know.) Only it wasn't a wall. It was a person. To go into more detail, it was Sodapop Curtis. Yes. THE Sodapop Curtis. (Because, you know, there are just SO MANY Sodapop Curtis' wandering around in the world we have to make sure we're all talking about the same one.)

"Oh, Sorry Gigi, I didn't see you there... Are you okay?" He asked, his concern growing. Not like he didn't have reason though. In truth, Gigi really wasn't fine. She had smacked Sodapop right in the head and it really hurt. Not like she would tell him that though, thats just... not cool.

"I'm fine." She told him and rubbed the red mark that was getting darker and darker with time. Sodapop frowned. (I know, it's scary to think about that, but it's true. Though I do believe that it's wrong to have "frown" and "Sodapop" in the same sentence so I'll try again: Sodapop upside-down smiled. Better?)

"Come on, Let's get some ice on that." He told her and pulled her inside. He seemed to totally forget that he had just left there to go talk to Steve but it seemed that the growing bruise on Gigi's forehead was a more pressing matter. Though, I guess it's smart that he didn't go into the garage and see the same horrors that Gigi did. So really it was a good thing that he was distracted. Though back to the matter at hand, the bruise on Gigi's forehead that was slowly killing her. (It's not really killing her but it sounds a lot more dramatic and exciting to have that.) Gigi blushed as Sodapop lead her into the back room to put some ice on her head. Though he soon discovered that ice was harder to find than one might first think so he decided that he would just put a cold bottle of Pepsi on her forehead and see what happens. Gigi almost started to droll when he did so. No, it wasn't because he was simply Sodapop Curtis and he was near her. (Though that does seem like something that would happen... but not in this story!) It was because she really wanted to drink the Pepsi, not just stick it to her forehead. Sodapop sighed when he heard the buzzer going off, telling him that he had a costumer outside.

"I'll be back in a jiffy. You keep icing that forehead." He told her in a mock stern voice. Gigi giggled. (Yea, something we all know that Gigi almost NEVER does... though she could have hit her head harder than she thought... this giggling Gigi s just odd, she probably suffered brain damage.)

"Yes Sir." She said in almost a military voice and it was a wonder she didn't start giggling again. (Thank the lord that she didn't though.) The moment that Sodapop left Gig ripped the bottle from her head and took the top off, drinking the sweet Soda. (Haha... did you get it? No... You wouldn't... would you?) Gigi was about halfway done with the bottle when Sodapop came back.  
"Hey does your-" He stopped short when her saw her drinking her make shift ice pack, "What. Are you doing? Gigi looked from the bottle to him and gave a sheepish smile...

"The whole reason I came her was because I wanted some soda... You can't just flaunt it like that." She told him, her voice higher than normal due to embarrassment. Soda smirked at her and she realized what she did wrong.  
"Oh..." He said and sat down next to her, putting the Pepsi bottle on the floor, "You wanted some... Soda..." Gigi tried her very hardest not to do something stupid. She wanted to do a strange mixture of giggling and slapping herself in the forehead.

"Yea..." She said in a small voice. Soda leaned down, his lips almost touching hers.

"Well," He told her, "I think we might have some." He leaned down a little more and Gigi was sure he was going to kiss her when his lips suddenly became occupied as he drank the rest of the Pepsi. He smiled at her and she managed a small smile back. Stupid Pepsi-Cola.

…

Eve didn't really know what was going on. The day was turning out to be a crazy one for her. First Dallas apologizes and then she finally finds Meg and Ponyboy kisses her... and then there was that strange feeling she had been getting about Adam. What was THAT about? If only she could FIND Adam, then she could ask. Though she knew that probably wouldn't happen. Adam was very good at hiding. The whole getting parts of the other's trains of thought really helped knowing where the other was. Though it also sent Eve crazy. Right now everything she was getting with Adam was about cars. Usually Eve was able to ignore it but it was like Adam was just screaming her thoughts. Eve turned to see if Pony and Meg had any ideas but then she remembered that they were... busy. She wasn't really sure where she wanted to go. She could visit Gigi working at the music store, maybe get some good Beatles music that she loved. No, Gigi's shift would be over in five minutes and it would take her ten just to walk over. She kicked a rock down the road and tried to think of a better place.

She could go and visit Sam at her coffee shop... No. She didn't really want to talk to Sam right then. She didn't really want to talk to anyone. Though at the same time she wanted someone to talk to her. That was why being with Adam would be great, get her going on a topic she likes and she'll just go on and on and on. Though she wasn't really sure where Adam would be. Before she knew it Eve had made it to the movie house. Maybe she could go see a movie. She had some money in her pocket. Goodness, was life in the 60s really that boring? Eve was just about to go and watch a movie when someone bumped into her. She groaned when she saw who it was. Today just was NOT her day.


	13. Awkward, Awkward, and did I saw Awkward?

**Dear Readers,**

** I beg you to READ THIS! I know many of you are wondering what Adam and Steve had been up to, have you not? Well, this goes into earlier that day. This will be put in TWO PARTS. Here is part one...**

**-Jasmine**

**WARNING: THE NIGHTMARE THAT ADAM HAS IS BORDER LINE GRAPHIC AND SOME YOUNGER READERS MIGHT WANT TO SKIP IT.**

When Adam woke up she was very confused. She remembered going to sleep at Two-Bit's... now she was in Steve's bed..? (It's always a very startling thing to find one's self in your enemy's bed.) The night came back to her in a flash, and she almost started to cry again. She was proud of herself for being able to make up a lie for Steve so quickly. In truth, Two-Bit's home was very welcoming, and even though it was a bit on the messy side, it was more laid back then her own home would ever be. Maybe that was what had caused it. What exactly is "it", you ask?

Much like certain greaser, (Ponyboy, maybe?) Adam was haunted by memories. Though, unlike Ponyboy, she always remembered what her nightmares were about. When her dad found out, he was worried she would not be getting enough sleep and wouldn't be doing as well in sports. (Caring, I know.) He took her to the doctor and she told them that she was too stress out and her dreams were a result of that. She hadn't been having them for a while but last night they came back. Adam was surprised she had even been able to sleep at Steve's the dreams were horrifying. Everyone hated her, killed her... Her dream last night was no better.

_Where am I? Adam wondered as she looked around. Though after a moment she realized she was in the Curtis' kitchen. She was just about to look around and see if anyone else was there when Darry and Steve walked in. Well, they didn't really walk in, they were in a battle to the death._

"_GUYS!" Adam screamed out and tried to pull them apart but Steve slammed her into the wall._

"_What's 88776 to the 9th power?" He screamed at her._

"_I don't know!" She yelled and Steve through her out the window, then returned to his fight with Darry. Adam ran away from the house, not at all understanding what was going on. She ran into the lot, hoping that maybe there was someone there that could tell her just WHAT was going on. When she got there she sadly saw that it was empty. She sat down on the ground and tried to sort out her thoughts. After a while a hand came down on her shoulder. Adam screamed and looked up to see it was Johnny.  
"Oh, Johnny... you scared me." She told him. He gave her an evil smile and pulled out his blade.  
"I'll scare you more." He told her and brought it down on her arm. He had almost stabbed her when Dallas came in a tackled him. Johnny stabbed Dallas, killing him. For a moment Dallas just looked at her, then blood came trickling out of his mouth. He smiled out at her, his teeth coated his his own blood for a moment before his body became stiff and he fell to the ground._

"_Dallas!" Adam screamed and turned on Johnny, wanted to know what the hell he was doing but she saw him on the ground, giving her a grim smile. His knife was bloody from stabbing Dallas and he whipped the blood off with his finger. He reached up and placed the bloody finger on the corner of her eye before he brought it down her face, leaving a trail of blood._

"_Good bye." He told her and brought the bloody knife into his own heart. Adam screamed again and looked around for help. She saw Ponyboy standing a few feet away, just watching._

"_HELP!" She screamed, "HELP ME! DO SOMETHING!" Ponyboy just smiled and Adam was scared his mouth would be bloody like Dallas'. Thankfully it wasn't, but the words that came out were not better. In a second Ponyboy was right next to her, his lips touching her ear._

"_Run," He whispered, "Run before they get you, too." He finished and suddenly started to gasp for air._

"_Ponyboy!" Adam tried to help him but he was being choked by and hand that wasn't there. He fell to the ground. Dead. Adam ran back to the Curtis house, hoping to find help there. When she walking in she let out a blood curdling scream of pure agony. Darry was hanging in the doorway of the kitchen, hanging from a rope and blood flowing from a slash in his chest. Suddenly the house was on fire. She ran from the kitchen and into Sodapop. She fell back when she saw his face. There were large claw marks with blood drizzling out of the them. His eyes were rolled back in his head and he smiled at her._

"_You should have run." He told her and started to choke her. She gasped for air, the smoke would kill her even if she got free. Just as quickly as the fire came it, was gone, Sodpaop was gone, the corpse of Darry hanging in the kitchen doorway was gone. She was in the park, sitting on the edge of the fountain. Steve walked up to her, he was wearing his DX uniform. It seemed to be the most normal thing she had seen in a while._

"_Steve!" She yelled, "Is everyone okay?" Steve just frown and Adam felt fear set in once more._

"_Steve?" She asked in a quiet voice._

"_You failed." He told her and pulled out a gun._

"_STEVE!" She screamed but before she could do anything he shot her. Adam was outside her body and saw it fall into the fountain, the water turned blood red and Steve smile. He dropped his gun and suddenly started screaming. He twitched on the ground as if someone was stubbing him with white hot knives.  
"Steve!" She yelled once more and he looked up at her through tears and pain filled eyes._

"_Adam..." He whispered between cries of agony, "Don't...leave." Adam started to cry again and tried to grab his hand, though it was like she was a ghost, she could hear him and see him being killed but could do nothing._

"_I will!" She screamed but he couldn't hear, his eyes rolled back in his head._

"_Why?" He asked with his last breath and his body caught on fire. Suddenly all the bodies where there._

_Dallas, smiling with blood flowing like a river out of his open mouth._

_Johnny, stabbed with the knife he used to kill his friend._

_Ponyboy, being choked but nothing._

_Darry, hanging before her, blood oozing from the gash in his chest._

_Sodapop, possessed and crumbling to dust and smoke with the fire and remains of his home._

_Steve, writhing in pain before her then catching on fire._

_It was too much. Adam fell to the ground, sobbing._

Adam tried again to block the memories and focus on the matter at hand. The only people that knew about her dreams were her parents, Eve, and Sam. Adam didn't like to let people know she had problems, it made her look weak. She quickly whipped the few tears that had jumped ship from her face and looked around the room she was in.

There was no doubt in her mind that this was Steve's. There were some clothes scattered around the floor and posters of cars all along the walls. It also had the faint smell of grease that Adam had noticed Steve always carried with him. .Adam wondered how she got there, she was pretty sure she fell asleep on the couch. She was just about to get up and see what was going on when Steve walked in. Adam's eyes went wide and she blushed. (Yea, its the end of the world! Adam blushed!) Why was Adam so embarrassed? Well, Steve had come in, wearing only a towel. He grabbed a pair of pants and went to leave when he saw Adam was awake.  
"Oh," He said, "You're up." Adam tried to make the redness of her cheeks go down. Steve gave her a quizzical look. (Which is to be understood. Adam is not exactly the type of person who you would expect to blush. That's more of a MEG kind of thing.

"What's-" Steve started to ask though suddenly realized just "what" was causing the horrible blush on Adam's face. Then it just got weirder. Steve seemed to be blushing too! (This is crazy! Is it 2012 already?)

"I'll... go get dressed." He said awkwardly and left to go to the bathroom and do just that. Adam just sat on the bed, totally clueless on what to do. It was... well, it was turning out to be an interesting morning, that's for sure. When Steve entered again Adam was glad to see that even though he lacked a shirt, he was wearing pants. Even though the awkwardness because of lack of clothing was gone, there was still plenty of awkward. It was suffocating and Adam's eyes darted around, longing for there to be a window she could open but there was nothing. Finally, after several lifetimes of awkward, Steve spoke up.

"I had to move you up here last night." He explained. Adam gave him a confused look, not quiet understanding. (Which can also be understood, she isn't an academic NINJA. Not like Darry.)

"Why?" She asked, though it came out harsher than she had wanted it to. Steve looked down, also sensing the harshness of her words. "You were... um... screaming last night." Adam, who had suddenly found the green blanket that was wrapped around her very interesting, looked up. Steve noticed that her normally mocking green eyes were full of fear and something that looked like self-hatred. Steve just looked at her, totally confused. Yes, he hadn't really known her all too long but he'd got a feeling... a feeling that he had maybe figured her out... This wasn't part of his idea of "normal Adam". Steve decided it would be best to tell her all that had happened when he noticed that his simple explanation didn't really cut it.

"I went down stairs to see what was wrong." Steve continued, "You were acting like someone was trying to kill you. I tried to wake you up but you just wouldn't. When I shook your shoulder you grabbed my hand..." He trailed off there. She had begged him not to leave, though he was certain she was dreaming for he knew that in real life she had no desire for his presence. He had been frightened, she sounded like she was in so much pain... He had just picked her up and brought her to his room to sleep with her. (Not like that! Get your minds out of the gutter!) Thankfully, once he had gotten her to lay down in his arms she calmed down. (It was almost instantaneous.) Steve wasn't sure how well Adam would react to knowing she had begged him, especially after what she had said to him about not crying or needing help, and decided to just tweak the events a little bit.

"You have an iron grip," He told her, "I was tired and realized I wouldn't get you to let go so I just brought you up here." Adam could tell that he was leaving something out but figured it was to save her from embarrassment and didn't question it.

"Thanks." She said in a small voice.

The awkward returned.


	14. Mood swings can be deadly you know

**OKAY! BACK! Read Review. You know the drill. Please review. I'm getting disappointed with you guys! I know there are more of you reading!**

**Review!**

**-Jasmine**

Adam quickly got to her feet.

"We're going to be late to work." She told him and he nodded in agreement when he saw the clock.

"I'll leave you to... get changed." He told her, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot. Adam just nodded and watched him leave. While changing her shirt she saw something startling. Long, red claw marks ran up her arm. (Which can always prove to be an alarming thing to find on one's arm.) Adam shuddered when she realized that _she_, herself, had caused the marks while she had been sleeping.

_ Eve gave an evil smile as she pushed the still, dead, body of Sam away. Adam sobbed, begging her to stop. Sam had only been trying to protect her. Eve grabbed her sisters arm and sunk her nails in, raking them down her arm. Adam screamed, begging her to stop. Suddenly Eve's chest ripped open, a knife tip poked out and blood splattered all over Adam's face. There was a quick moment where Eve just looked at her sister, confused. Then she fell to the ground, flaming. Adam looked up, trying to see her savior. All she could see was a shadow._

"_Adam." It called out. Adam didn't say anything, she was too busy trying to figure out who it was who had saved her life. The figure grabbed her shoulder and she grabbed its hand._

"_Don't leave!" She begged when she felt it try to pull away._

"_Don't leave me here to die!" She sobbed, "They'll come back! They'll try to kill me! Don't... Don't leave me..."_

A knock at the door and a, "You ready?" softly (I know, soft doesn't really seem like Steve;s thing but... we'll just let him go with it.) calling in brought Adam back to the land of the living. She quickly pulled her sleeve down and called back,

"Almost! Don't get your greasy jeans in a twist!" Adam didn't like having her sleeves covering that much of her arms but she needed to hide the scratches. On the other side of the door, Steve was feeling relieved. A sassy Adam was a normal Adam. Steve looked down at his pants, he gave a small laugh when he saw that they had their fair share of grease stains. When Adam heard it her eye brows went up to hide behind her uneven bangs. Was that... a laugh? (Trust me, Adam, we're just as confused as you.) She rolled her eyes, (Something she did quite often. Really, it's a wonder they haven't just fallen out of her head.) She looked in the dusty mirror that was to be found in the room. Her electric green eyes looked a scary bright shade. Her eyes were blood-shot. Really blood-shot. To sum it up, she looked like Hell. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could do this... right?

When Adam came out of his room Steve noticed something was off. (Very observant, isn't he?) He didn't really say anything though. (Steve was amazing at _noticing_ things [when he wasn't thinking about himself in his usual egotistical fashion.] he just didn't really know how to point things out. So he tended to leave that step for his buddy Sodapop.)

"Ready?" He asked again, shoving his fists in his vest pocket. Adam nodded.

"I just hope we're not fired... especially after... the fight.) Both teens looked down. Well, not really. They acted like they were looking down. Adam was really looking at Steve's chest. (Not because she was checking him out, weirdos.) the bruise was less visible but still clearly there. She suddenly felt really bad about it. Steve was looking at the mark on Adam face, the bleeding had stopped. While Adam wouldn't let go of him he figured that he might as well do some good to her and clean it off. He was just trying to be nice. (Which doesn't happen often people, you better take a picture or something.) An awkward silence settled over them again and before things could get _too_ bad Adam started for the car, hoping that Steve would pick up on the fact that she needed a ride so that she wouldn't have to walk. (She was _not_ going to walk. She'd rather hitch a ride with a driving hobo.) Thankfully, Steve caught on and offered her a ride (Lucky for him.) and they both made it on time; earning only a disapproving look and a head shake for each of them.

…

Steve was curious as to why Adam hadn't said anything in the last couple of minutes. She hadn't asked him to pass her something... saying something stupid, laugh and then tell him he'd understand in a few decades... He looked over and smiled. (Yea, gasp in unison.) There she was, slumped over on the hood of a car, fast asleep.

"Oh _Adam_." He called out in a quiet voice. Adam grunted and moved her head a bit. Steve held back another laugh, not wanting to wake her up. He didn't really know why but this just was funny. Maybe it was just, they way she was slumped over and sleeping, she didn't look like the powerful teen he knew she was. She looked like... a little girl trying to focus during math class. He got an evil smiled and walked quietly closer.

"Adam..." He asked quietly, "Are you ticklish?" He only got a small moan that was clearly meant to say, "Leave me alone." Though nothing anything anyone said to him would stop Steve. You could tell him that there was a fire eating hobo out in the parking lot tossing tap dancing dogs into a cannon and he wouldn't even care. (Which is saying something.) He got down next to her and started to tickle her side, knowing THAT would wake her up. She yelped. (Yes. Yelped. Adam is one of those people who don't do that good with surprises.) She swung her arm around, hoping to get her attacker. She just found herself trapped in Steve's arms. All she could here was this INSANE laughter. After a moment she realized that it was HER who was laughing.

"Let! Me! Down!" She yelled betweens breaths for air and crazed giggles. Steve did as he was told, knowing that bad things could happen if he didn't.

"Are you awake now?" He asked. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She suddenly became very angry. He had made her smile. (OH GOODNESS!) She didn't like him. He wasn't allowed to make her smile. She was getting too close to him already.

"Yes." She spat out, "Thank you very much, ass." She muttered. Steve was taken aback by that. He had seen her smile, even after he stopped and now she was getting mad at him? He just couldn't please this girl!

"Excuse me!" He went on to say more but Adam cut him off.

"You're excused. You can leave." She pointed to the door. Steve wanted to just slam his head into a wall. What was up with all these... these... MOOD SWINGS! He was about to argue more (which is pointless because we all know that STEVE would never win in an argument with ADAM. It's just common knowledge.) when something on her arm caught his eyes. She pointed to the door and her sleeve rid up. There were three long marks on her arm that looked to be from a... claw? Human nails?

"What are those?" He asked, pointing to the marks. Adam wanted to swear at the sky. Now he was getting even closer than she wanted. Not just mental but literally. He was walking closer and closer to her and he was about to grab her arm.

"Nothing." She spat out and tried to pull her arm out of his way but he grabbed it and pulled the sleeve up.

"What is this?" He asked, looking at the marks. He started to put two and two together and realized why she had come over to his house the night before.

"Did Two-Bit hurt you?" Adam wanted to laugh at this. She also wanted to say it was true and blame her friend but she knew that she could never do that. So she just shook her head. Maybe it would just be easier if she just told him.

"I did it. 'Nuff said." She announced. Or rather, she wanted to say. What ended up really happening was much different.

"I did it." She whispered, breaking at the end. She had no clue why she was getting so choked up about it, maybe she just hadn't talking about it for too long. Steve was angry at her for doing this. He wanted to hit her for being so stupid.

"Why the HELL would you do that?" He yelled. Adam got furious also.

"I don't mean it! It's those DAMN dreams! People try to KILL ME! I don't realize that I'm doing it!" She screamed back and turned around. She didn't want him to she that he had made her cry.

"Just forget it." She told him, "Leave me alone. You don't care. No one cares." Adam almost had to actually put a hand over her mouth to stop talking. She was saying WAY too much. It was already being made clear that she was crying because of him. That's the worse part. He had so much control he made her cry.

Steve seemed to realize what he had done. She wasn't just crying. She was full out sobbing. It was a wonder she was able to stay upright and that she wasn't on the floor in a little ball. With the noise she was making you would think she was dying. Steve wonder why she was crying for a moment then realized it was something he had said. The anger was gone. He tried to stutter out an apologize but, as stated before, Steve just can't apologize. It goes against his Stevely ways. Then he said the one thing he never would have though he would.

"Tell me about it." He told her. Adam's head whipped around and she just looked at him in utter confusion. He said it again.

"Tell me about it." Adam didn't know what else to do so she did. She didn't really know why he cared or why she was trusting him. She just told him the dream that she had that lead her to his house. He seemed just as scared as her but it. Then, at the end, the unthinkable happened. (And is this unthinkable thing that Gigi saw, if anyone wanted to know.) Steve sat grabbed Adam hand and pull her up to her feet. She just stared up at him and then he pulled her into a hug. The just held her there for a long him and she let out all the left over tears until nothing was left. Then, he finally let her go.

"Thank you." She told him in a small voice. He smiled down at her.

"You're welcome. It's okay to cry." She nodded.

"I know." Steve smiled at her and, maybe he was just wrapped up in the moment, he brought his head down and tilted hers up, pulling her into a gentle kiss. For a moment she went with it. Then she seemed to realize what was going on a pulled back in a hurry.

"Adam..." He whispered.

"I...I have to go." She told him.

"Adam!" He called after her but it was too late, Adam was out of the garage and sprinting down the road.


	15. Get the rice We're all dead

**Okay! New chapter! YAY FOR ME!**

**And on a serious note. Rape is a very real thing and a very horrible thing, it isn't something one should joke about and ruins lives. Adam only screams in because it was her first instinct. **

**-Jasmine**

This time when Steve realized he wanted to slam his head into a wall he actually did. Though after a moment he realized it wasn't the smartest thing to do and his head really hurt. Good going Steve, now you've driven Adam away and hurt yourself. Yea, he is having a good day.

…

Eve wanted to slap herself. This guy just had problems with following her around! (Goodness, he's more of a follower than PONYBOY!) Dallas glared down at her. (He was a fair bit taller than she was.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, completely and utterly pissed off.

"It's a free county. I can walk wherever I want." Dallas told her, narrowing his eyes. Eve growled, she was pretty sure that it being a free country had nothing to do with the fact that he could walk wherever he wanted. She fought the urge to just stomp on his foot and make a dramatic exit, that was kind of Adam's thing. They just stood there, glaring at one another, for a long while until Eve realized that she could still see her movie. She turned on her heel and walked away. Though she was still called back by Dallas.

"Where are you going?" He asked. Eve rolled her eyes. (Looks like it's a family thing.)

"Why do you care?" She yelled and stormed off into the movie house. She didn't really care anymore where she was going or just WHAT she was doing. She just wanted to get away from the hood.

Sadly, that didn't really work out for her.

…

Pony and Meg were having quiet the time with each other. (Don't worry kiddies, it's all G rated) Making dinner was turning out to be a very entertaining thing. Pony and Meg had come home to find Darry and Sam sitting on the couch, they were talking about going somewhere for thing night. Meg had wanted really bad to say something about it being a date but she didn't really want to out of fear that Darry would kill her. (Which he WOULDN'T! Then I would have to kill him!) So Darry told Ponyboy that _he_ was in charge of getting dinner ready for the others. (Which is totally uncool... but it's Darry we're talking about... so...) Naturally Pony asked Meg what she wanted for dinner. Since they were so lovey dovey they decided to make it together. The only problem was they were having a bit of trouble...

…

Adam really didn't know what in the name of vampire hummingbirds was going on. Really. It was one thing that she actually was stupid enough to let Steve see her cry. Then she goes and tells him why! THEN she let's him kiss her! Adam doesn't DO relationships. She only gets hurt. That was the last thing she needed while she was here. To get hurt. She was being stupid letting him in but it was like she couldn't keep him out! She has a wall she puts up, even her friends don't know everything about her. Then there was Steve, just sitting on top on the wall looking in and dangling his feet in her face. He was just flaunting the fact that he could get past her wall and that made Adam angry. If it had been anyone else who made her angry she would get into a fight with them. This was Steve though. She could get into a fight with him and win, (because Adam LOSING a fight is just unheard of) but somehow, during that, he would find out something about her that she didn't want people to know. She couldn't have people doing that, now could she? So she had to avoid him at all costs. It was for the welfare and sanity of those around her. She had to HATE Steve Randle.

Even if it killed her.

…

Dallas wasn't quite sure why he was following Eve. Honestly, he was hungry and just wanted food. Though for some odd reason he found it... interesting to see the way she talked to him. Whenever she saw him her nose would wrinkle. Almost as if he smelled bad. Though the funny part about that was she would also raise on eyebrow, as if she wanted to know what he was thinking. Then the corner of her lip would turn up, almost like she enjoyed him being around. Dallas decided that he liked annoying this girl. It was also interesting to study her. He followed her into the movie house and took a seat next to her. He was going to talk to her the entire movie. Why? To fill in the Eve Files (Hereafter referred to as the EF) and see just WHAT she was thinking.

…

"I really don't think you should do that." Meg told Pony and just to prove her point she pointed the whip cream bottle right at his heart.

"What are you going to do about it?" Pony asked, dangling the vanilla over the spaghetti.

"I'll kill you." She told him and tightened her grip on the bottle.

"Oh really?" Pony asked, "Are you turning into Adam or something?" Meg has to laugh at this, just the face that Pony made was so hilarious, it would even make Darry laugh. He wrinkled his nose, pouted his lips, widened his eyes, and suck his hips out. While Meg's aim lowed due to crazed laughter, Pony slipped vanilla into the food, knowing that it would taste good no matter WHAT Meg said. After Meg stopped laughing the vanilla was gone and Pony was draining the pasta.

"What did you do?" She hissed out. (She was simply OUTRAGED that anyone would mess with HER food.)

"Nothing." Pony said and put the pot back down on the counter, "Just made it taste better is all." Meg's eyes narrowed at this.

"You put the vanilla in." Meg accused. Pony just smiled at her, though his smile didn't last long. Meg isn't the strongest girl out there, but when you mess with her food...

"You. Are. Dead." She hissed and jumped on the poor boy.

…

"Why are you doing this?" Darry seemed to be asking for the 100th time that night. Sam just rolled her eyes.

"Because I owe you. You're letting us stay at your house and you took the blame for me at work. Which was totally unfair by the way." Sam explained. Darry just sighed.  
"I'm letting you stay because you're team cheated and made me loose the game. I 'covered' for you at work because it WAS my fault." Now it was Sam's time to sigh.

"Sure. Whatever you say." Sam said in a sarcastic tone that made her sound so much like Adam it was scary. (Sam wasn't a very sarcastic person so everything sarcastic she said she had picked up from Adam.)

"Hey..." Darry said, giving up on the argument and suddenly realizing something, "I'm supposed to work tonight... shoot..." He whispered, knowing her was going to get fired. Sam waved a hand at him.

"I called your boss, I told him to give you the night off." Darry almost choked.

"You what?" Sam laughed.

"He was more than happy to, was saying you work to had. He said, and I quote, 'I'm glad that Darrel is finally spending time with a female.'" She laugh at the end and if Darry wasn't so outraged he would have too. ( Sam's guy voice is very funny.)

"There is a reason I work so much! I have to get food on the table somehow!" Sam smiled at Darry and finally pulled into the empty clearing.

"Now you have me and my girls. We'll help you out. Now come on, I am giving you a picnic under the stars whether you want on or not." Darry was going to argue this more but he finally looked out of the car and saw the view.

That shut him up good.

"I guess one night off wont hurt..."

…

Once Steve finally got off of work, (And did an amazing job covering for Adam saying that she suddenly started violently vomiting. He had even spilled an assortment of liquids to make a stain on the floor.) he started to look for Adam. He really didn't know why he did what he did. But for some odd reason, he kind of wanted to do it again. Maybe it was because she only looked at him. Never at Sodapop. He just felt like he actually existed when he was with her. Normally girls see him and think, 'oh, he's alright.' but then they see Sodapop and they are just in love. Adam has meet both Sodapop and Steve and Steve still existed. Though it seemed like he was just a bad guy in her world. Though he didn't really care. He was still IN her world and he was going to stay.

Steve wandered around the town for a bit and finally found Adam. She seemed to be very good at hiding, he had passed her about four times before he actually found her. She was sitting on the ground in an ally between two shops. She had pulled her DX hat down to hide her face and sat in the shadows. She looked too scary to get near. (Then again, she'll always scary to get near.)

"Adam." Steve called out and Adam's head shot up. She locked eyes with Steve and then was standing in a flash. She quickly came out of the ally and Steve thought for a moment that she was going to talk to him and make this easy. Clearly, he wasn't thinking strait. Adam would never make anything easy. She quickly walked (ran) away from Steve. He tried his best to follow her but she was fast. Finally, when she arrived at a park playground, she stopped. (Thinking that she had lost Steve.) He had learned his time and quietly came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around he waist, as to stop her from getting away.

"Rape!" She screamed and violently thrashed around to get out of his hold.

"Calm down!" He told her, "Only me!"

This didn't calm her down.

…

After a while Pony finally let Meg win and pin him to the ground. The whole fight was very fun but they kind of needed to set the table before Sodapop and the Gigi came back. (Eve had called later and told them that she was going to be home late.) The quickly set the table and it seemed to be just in time for Gigi and Sodapop walked in the door pretty much the moment they finished.

"Hey guys what's up?" Sodapop asked as he grabbed a glass of water. Pony and Meg shrugged.  
"Nothing much." Pony told him and watched as his brother drank, "Meg and I are going out." Pony then started to laugh as he watched his brother choke on water and then spit it all out.

"Thank goodness you got a girl! I was starting to doubt whether or not you were actually a Curtis!" Sodapop told him while Gigi hugged Meg. Pony growled and another fight began.

…

It took him a while but after a lot of struggle, Steve got Adam under the slide and not fighting him. (Though that was only because he was holding her so she couldn't move. In her mind he was fighting him.) (And she was winning.) Though once he finally looked into her eyes he realized that he didn't really know what he wanted to tell her. He wasn't really all too good with saying what he was feeling. Heck! He wasn't really all too good at talking in general! He just decided to wing it.

"Look. Adam." He told her, "I could tell you a lot of things about how back in the garage I didn't mean anything. That I didn't mean to and I was just caught up in the moment. But I would be lying. I really did mean it. I didn't think I was going to do it and I hadn't thought about it until that moment but now that I did it... I'm glad. I just... that is all I wanted to tell you I guess." He finished and let go of her arms. He was expecting her to run again, or slap him, or something. She didn't do anything though. He arms just fell to her sides and she slumped down against the poll and fell to the ground.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She asked and he gave her a confused look.

"Doing what?" He asked. She gave him a grim smile.

"Making me not want to kill you." He smiled back.

"Is that good?" He asked, sitting down next to her in the shade.

"For you, maybe. For me, no. It's so confusing. I don't get near people for a reason but I can't help but tell you things. It's driving me crazy."

"Well, maybe you should tell me things." He told her. She looked up at him.

"I don't think it's that easy."

"It should be." He leaned down, wanting to kiss her again, "This is simple, isn't it?" He asked.

"I guess." She said in a quiet voice and Steve didn't move. His lips were close but he wasn't going to kiss her if she didn't want him to.

But she did.

…

Sodapop, Gigi, Meg, and Pony were all enjoying their pasta. They all agreed that the vanilla made it taste better. (Though Meg refused to say it, thinking that Pony didn't need a bigger head.) It was good, the were making nice small talk and all wondering what had happened to Darry and Sam.  
"They didn't tell us where they were going." Meg said, "They just said that they wouldn't be home for dinner."

"I bet they're gonna hock up." Sodapop predicted.

"But isn't Sam only like 17?" Pony asked.

"18." Both Gigi and Meg corrected. Pony nodded and the quiet returned to the table.

"So, did you finish To Kill a Mockingbird yet?" Meg asked Pony. He ask about to answer then the door slammed open and Steve walked in, followed shortly by Adam. There was a chorus of, 'Hey's and 'hello's.

"What have you been up to?" Sodapop asked but Steve just smile at him.

"Guess what." He told him but before anyone got a chance to actually guess Steve took Adam in his arms and kissed her.

"Gigi," Meg to her friend as the couple continued to kiss, "start gathering rice. It's the apocalypse."


	16. CUTE OVERLOAD!

**Okay! New chapter! You know the drill! Review. I've been sad with your amount of reviews.**

**Come on guys.**

**I know you can do better than that.**

**So I added a little SURPRISE.**

**-Jasmine**

Sam really didn't know what she was doing. Hell, she didn't even know why! Maybe it was because she just felt so bad. Bad because Darry got in trouble because she was talking to him. Sam knew what he was going through. He was having to take care of two little brother and pretty much the rest of the gang. They all pretty much lived with him. It's a wonder that he was still even able to get up in the morning. Sam was pretty much the mother figure in her group of friend but they didn't live with her. Oh... if she had to live with her friends all the time she much just explode. (which would not be good. Or fun... who would want to scrape Sam guts off the walls? Not me.)

Darry and Sam were both sitting on a blanket under the stars. It was so chessey and romantic and all that shit. Sam was thinking it was cute but some where on the other end of Tulsa, Adam was shuddering at the romantic scene. Sam could feeling it. It was almost like Adam was sitting next to her saying, "Wow. Darry is sitting on a blanket. Man up!" This, naturally, caused Sam to start laughing. Then she snorted. Then she slapped herself on the arm.

Yea, she was normal.

…

Dallas was learning a lot about the subject. The EF were filling up and he was discovering so much. They were watching an action movie. Well, Eve was watching the movie. She thought she was watching it alone but Dallas was there. (He was just being a NINJA and hiding in the shadows.) (And not a stupid academic NINJA like Darry. A real ninja.)

Yes, Dallas was learning a lot. Clearly Eve didn't like the main character. Every time he came on, or said something, her eyes would narrow. Whenever the villain would could on she would smile. (Which is weird.) Yes, the EF were getting to be exciting.

This didn't mean he was a stalker.

Right?

…

"Wow," Darry said, "This is actually pretty good." Sam laughed at him.

"Well, what did you expect? I'm not going to poison you!" Darry chuckled. (Never a full out laugh. Darry doesn't laugh.)

"I don't know. I guess I'm just not used to good food. If you have ever seen Sodapop cook..." He trailed off and took another bit of the food Sam had made. Clearly it was a fair bit better that what he normally ate. (No offense to Soda or anything, but you know... offense.)

"Well, I do most of the cooking whenever me and the girls get together." Darry smiled at her.

"How did you all meet?" Sam started to laugh.

"It's a bit of a story."

"I have time."

…

The EF:

Note #67

The subject enjoys eating popcorn one at a time.

…

"I met Adam first. It was at a pep rally..." Darry stopped her.

"Adam was at a pep rally?" Sam laughed.

"Yes, she was on the team... she was NOT happy about it..." Darry smiled and leaned back on the car, ready listen to what would clearly be a good story.

"I'm a really peppy person." Sam stated.

"Well, no duh!" Darry interrupted once more.

"Hush!" Sam scolded and went back to the story, "She was sitting just next to me, her team was gone and we were celebrating the next one... I was cheering and she had headphones in. She didn't want to hear the stuff that was going on. She just turns to me and says, 'Hey, cutie mc preppy pants. Shut up.'" Darry started to laugh but Sam just gave him a look and continued.

"So I turn to her and I say, 'excuse me?' She just laughs at me and says, 'I'm listening to the game.' I don't know why I did it but I just gave her this dirty look and walked away. The next day I realized that we were in the same math class. I hadn't noticed before. She sees me, we were doing partner work, and she calls over, 'Cutie mc preppy pants! Wanna work with me?' I answer to it, worked with her, and we've been friends ever since." When Sam finished Darry just stared at her.

"You have weird friends." Sam laughed. It was ever WEIRDER when I met Meg...

…

The EF:

Note #72

The subject rubs her left eyebrow every 4.5 minutes.

…

"I was staying after school to take a test."

"Oh that can never be good."

"Hush."

"Sorry."

"So I was stay after school and my mom was running late so I had to wait for five minutes. I was just texting my older sister when Adam comes running down the hallway."

"Why was Adam there?"

"I don't know... She's Adam. She just shows up randomly."

"Okay then."

"So she yells at me, 'You saw nothing!' and then hides on an office. Not even 10 seconds later this red-headed girl, Meg, comes running down the hallway. She sees me and asks me where Adam went. I knew who she was, we were parters in a science lab one time. I told her I saw nothing and then she tells me that was her favorite book. I asked her what she meant and she said that Adam just came running by, gabbed her book from her hands and ran away."

"Well that's mean."

"Yes. So anyways... I was about to tell her where Adam went when she jumps out from behind a door. I still have no idea how she got there, though."

"She's Adam."

"Good point. But then she jumps on Meg and asks her, 'Is this your first time reading this book?' She says no, it was her 10th. Adam then smiled, hugged her and told her she had good taste. She gave it back and introduced her to me. She acted like she had known Meg her whole life and then the next day in science she sat down next to me. We just started talking. I guess I owe it to Adam."

"What book was it?" Darry asked. Sam smiled.

"The Outsiders."

…

The EF:

Note #85

The subject always makes a fist with her left hand when she laughs.

…

"So how did you meet Eve?"

"I was staying at Adam's for a while to work on a project. Eve ran in the room and threw an orange at Adam. Adam caught it and they started to play patty cake. Then they laughed at Eve asked me if I wanted to stay for dinner." Darry sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Did you meet any of them in a normal way?"

"Kind of. I meet Gigi in the nurse's office..."

…

The EF:

Note #91

The subject has a tendency to run her thumbs together during tense moments.

…

"Why were you in the nurse's office?"

"I tripped."

"On what?"

"Adam's foot."

"Why are you friends with her again?"

"Because she always has your back. You ever need help she's there. She's just a little... rough"

"Well, no duh."

"Hush."

"Sorry."

"So, as I was saying, I sit down next to her and her finger is bleeding like crazy. I ask her why and she tells me she didn't really know. She said that she looked down and it was bleeding. I told her that was really weird and then another kid came in and he had sprained his ankle. We were trapped in the nurse's office for three hours and got to know each other pretty well."

"That it?"

"Not everything has to be really exciting you know."

"Well, that just seems weird compared to how you meet everyone else."

"Well..." Sam said, not really sure what else there was to say. She shivered and Darry looked at his watch. All the food was gone and it was getting pretty late.

"We should head home." He told her and she nodded. They both got in the car, Darry was driving this time, and Sam started to shiver again.

"You cold still?" He asked. She just nodded, her teeth chattering. Darry just looked over and put his arm around her.

"Better?" He asked. Sam melted into his warm, strong arm. She smiled and it seemed that all cold was forgotten.

"A little."

…

The EF:

Note # 98

The subject gets very angry when she realizes that she was being watched during her movie.

…

The EF:

Note # 99

The subject is very good at stomping on feet.

…

"That is so cute." Sam whispered when she and Darry got home. They where confused at first. The house was silent and the only light was the flicker of their small TV. When they walked in they realized just how late they had been out...

Steve and Adam were both sleeping on the couch. Steve had his feet propped up on the remains of the coffee table. Adam was next to him, her head on his shoulder and her face buried into his arm. Her arm was laying across his chest. Steve's arm was draped around her waist.

"Did I miss something there?" Darry asked. Sam clapped quietly.  
"I don't care that it doesn't make sense. This is so cute!"

"Oh lord." Darry sighed and went into Pony's room to see if Pony and Meg were asleep. When they walked in they were met with a similar picture. Pony and Meg were propped up against a pillow and wrapped together in a blanket. There was an open book on their laps. Pony's arm was around Meg's shoulder and her head was resting on his.

"AW!" Sam cried, "Even more cute!" Darry scratched his head.

"How much did I miss?"

They walked into Sodapop's room, hoping that they could maybe get some answers there. No such luck. Sodapop was sitting cross-legged and his head was laying on wall next to his bed. Gigi was laying on the bed, her head was in his lap. His hand was still in her hair.

"Okay. Cute overload." Sam announced and had to leave the room. Darry just shook his head.  
"Seriously. How long were we gone?"

…

The EF:

Note #100

The subject is a very good kisser.


	17. You smell like chocolate

**Okay! This one is for my friends ROBIN and DESTINY.**

**You know who you are.**

**(the poptart was yummy.)**

**-Jasmine**

"I can't believe it."

"Hush. You'll wake them up!"

"Where is your camera when you need it?"

"This is just _too_ weird." Adam inwardly groaned, knowing that they were _not_ going to shut up.

"I can hear you." She said and almost laughed when she found Steve saying the exact same thing at the exact same moment. While Sam, Gigi, Pony, Darry, Meg, and Sodapop all stammered out apologies, Steve lowered his voice for only Adam to hear.

"Wanna ditch?" He asked. Adam opened her eyes for the first time. She was startled to find dark brown eyes inches away from her own. She didn't saying anything though. Truth be told, she was getting lost in his eyes. (AW! That is _so_ cute.)

"Adam?" He asked again, his eyebrows scrunching together in concern.

"Oh yea..." Adam whispered, falling back into reality, "No, it would only give them _more_ things to gossip about. I don't need Sam on my back." She told him. He then narrowed his eyes and smirked. (She clearly was thinking about something _he_ wasn't.)

"Oh!" Adam cried, sitting up and slapping him playfully on the arm, "I didn't... you know what I meant." She huffed and folded her arms.

"If you two _love birds_ are done..." Gigi said, interrupting Steve's clever comment.

"We would like to have breakfast now." Meg finished. Adam and Steve exchanged a look before both of them shot up.

"I call the last piece of cake!" They both yelled. Their eyes narrowed at each other. Steve opened his mouth to say something but Adam stopped him. She scrunched her lips together and her eyes got really big, her eyebrows raised.

"No." She announced, pointing her finger at him.

"What?" Steve asked but Adam was already running into the kitchen, "HEY!" He yelled and chased after her into the kitchen. He was too late though. When he got in the kitchen Adam had the last chunk of chocolaty goodness in her hand, a few inches away from her mouth. She froze when she saw him, her mouth still open.

"Drop it." He hissed out. Adam just narrowed her eyes. Then she stuck out her tongue and licked it. She smirked.

"HA!" Then took a bite out of the huge piece of cake. Steve calmly walked over to the smirking girl. He watched as she finished chewing a swallowed. He reached over a broke off half, taking a huge bit. Getting chocolate frosting all over his mouth. (And chin and cheeks, pretty much his whole face.)

"Hey!" Adam complained and looked at her now smaller piece of cake. Steve leaned down, his face inches away from hers.

"Ha." He whispered. Adam pulled back.  
"But I licked it!" She complained once more, "No fair!" Steve laughed.

"You act like the fact that you licked it bothers me."

"It should! I licked it!" Adam pointed out. Steve leaned in again.  
"It just adds flavor."

"Oh goodness." She said and took a deep breath. Then wrinkled her nose, "You smell like chocolate." She told him. He smirked.

"Wanna see if I taste like chocolate?"

"Oh god!" Adam cried and took a good few steps back.

"Okay break it up!" Soda cried and pushed his way between the couple, "We don't need to see that." Both Steve and Adam slapped Sodapop on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Soda asked. Gigi sighed and put an arm on Sodapop's shoulder.

"You were kind of asking for it." She told him.

"Yea!" Meg chimed in, glad to finally be getting revenge on Adam for all the jokes she had said about her, "You should know not to get between two hot heads in LOVE!" Steve laughed and went to go drink some milk. Adam on the other hand, was going to get revenge. She stepped dangerously towards Meg and the red-head flinched back. Adam pointed a threatening finger.

"You better watch yourself." She warned and stormed off.

"Well," Sam announced, "Now that Adam has made a dramatic exit I think the day has started. How wants eggs?"

…

"Darry!"

"Wha?" Darry called out and turned quickly on the roof he was standing on. He slipped and not so gracefully slid down, almost falling off. (Almost. Lucky bastard.)

"Oh my lord!" Sam cried and rushed forward, covering her mouth with her hand. Finally, after a moment or two of struggle, Darry was finally on the ground. (And not dead. Which is always good.)

"Oh my... are you alright?" Sam asked as Darry stumbled towards her.

"Fine. Just... fell." He told her, rubbing his hip where he had fallen on a hammer.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Sam explained, "I didn't mean to scare you!" Darry stopped rubbing his hip at once.

"You? Scare me? No." He told her. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Um? You just screamed and fell because you felt like it?" She asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"No... you didn't scare me. You..._ startled_ me." He explained. She just laughed.

"Okay... I brought you lunch." She told him and held up a paper bag, "You said how much you loved my food last night so I thought it couldn't hurt." Darry smiled. (Yea. Get the rice.)

"Thanks Sam, that was really great of you." Sam blushed and mumbled a, "you're welcome."

"So Sam..." Darry told her, scratching the back of his head, "I'm not working tomorrow night and... well I was wondering..."

"Hey Curtis!" A tall man yelled, walking over, "You finally get a girl, huh!" He announced and clapped Darry on the back. He turned to the other workers.  
"Hey everyone! Old Darry's got a girl!" Everyone laughed.

"KISS!" Some blonde guy yelled out. Then bald man next to him smiled.

"Yea! Kiss!" Next moment, everyone was chanting, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Darry looked at Sam and she just blushed.

"I should just go re-" Sam was cut off be a pair of lips and applause.


	18. What's the Plural of Mace?  Maces? Maci?

**Simply delightful this chapter is, if I do say so myself. And I do! So I would love to hear what you are all thinking! Oh and Destiny.**

**I have a special message for you Destiny.**

**Don't forget "the box".**

**And on that totally abnormal note... I leave you to read!**

**-Jasmine**

Eve was trying to concentrate on the movie, she really was. Something was off though. She couldn't put a finger on it though. (But we can. It's a certain Mr. Dallas Winston. We'll let her figure that out in her own time...) She ate a piece of popcorn and tried to catch up with the movie. Though she just couldn't focus. It was like... like someone was watching her. No one was watching her. Maybe someone glanced at her but everyone seemed to be interested in the movie. (Which she couldn't understand!) Maybe it was just the after effect of her fight with Dallas.

As the movie came to an end, and some guy married some girl, a weird old lady died and someone got put in jail, Eve was ready to explode. No one was watching her. No one was watching her. No one was watching her. No one was watching her. No one was watching... She saw a flash of white blond hair.

Dallas.

What the HELL what _he_ doing there? Was he like, stalking her?

"Dallas!" She yelled, her face growing red with annoyance and anger, "Can't you leave me alone for once?" She didn't even know how to express her anger. (though Dallas got the point. Her lips were tight, her eyes were narrowed, her face red, and a vain was showing on her forehead. Pissed was a bit of an understatement.) She quickly pushed through the crowd that was trickling out of the movie house at a pleasureful pace, all of them pausing their chatter about high lights and low lights of the film to yell at her and the hood that seemed to be following her like a lost puppy. (Though we can never let Dallas know that. Or Johnny. The whole, "lost puppy" is kind of his thing... even if he IS in jail.)

"Darlin'!" Dallas called after her, finding her anger totally humorous. (Weird, I know. But, it each is own. You know?)

"Darlin'." He said again with a bit of a chuckle. (Because we all know that making a girl want to kill you is just the funniest thing in the world...) "I don't see why you keep running away. I'm not gonna leave you alone!" He called after her once more. Eve seemed to realize that we wasn't lying and sighed. She turned around and tried to suppress the urge to beat him with a mace. (Which would, quiet effectively, get him off of her back.) Though, once the sufficient lack of mace (Or would that be maces? Macei? Macees?) was brought to her attention she realized that control might be a bit easier. She watched in disgust as he strutted over, the smirk so clear that she could small it from where she stood. (Though it had _nothing_ on her look of disgust, which could be smelt from the tops of neighboring buildings.) While Dallas took his _sweet_ time making his way over to the fuming teen; (Idiotic bastard.) said teen was counting to 10 in her head in a foolish attempt to calm herself. She didn't want to do something totally stupid. She already had a mildly irritated Dallas on her back, she didn't need to make it a _pissed_ Dallas on her back. (The mildly irritated one was already doing an amazing job at making her life hell. It was really a wonder that he hadn't gotten kicked out of the Curtis gang already.) When Dallas _finally_ decided to grace dear Eve with his awesome presence she was at -26. (Which is saying something because she was counting _very_ slow.)

"See, Doll? See how much easier it is when you don't run?" Eve didn't say anything so Dallas continued on his oh, not at all sarcastic, (That was good old sarcasm kiddies!) monologue.

"I see we've learned our lesson. Good. You know, you must have no friends. Always running from people..." Dallas was going to say more but Eve had heard enough.

"The nerve!" She yelled and called him a few choice names. (Which are _highly_ inappropriate and _totally_ unprintable.) Dallas wasn't even phased. His smirks stayed solid. He took a step closer.

"Fiery. Just the way I like 'em." He said an put an arm around her. She quickly shrugged him off with a (smellable) disgusted look.

"Get off of me!" She yelled and brought her heel down on his toe. He let out a deep grunt and doubled over.

"You _bastard._" She hissed out of clenched teeth and stomped off. Maybe, _for once_, Dallas will have learned something (HA! Like _that_ would ever happen! Please, stop! You're making my sides hurt!) and maybe he would be smart enough not to follow her.

But I think we all know that would be TOO easy.

"Love, we already went over his. Running. Not. Good." Eve whipped around. For once Eve's eyes looked just like Adam's. Pure fury was just _oozing_ into whoever fell under their gaze.

"I hate you." She spat out. Dallas waved a hard.

"Yea yea, love you too, Doll." He told her and leaned down, "Now come on, cut the act. Let's smooch already." Eve was about to say a very... colorful response but Dallas lips cut her off. Eve's eyes widened and she was going to push him off of her when she thought...

_Hey, why waste a perfectly good kiss?_

…

Meg walked down the street, quietly humming to herself. She was just leaving work that night and she couldn't be more excited! (If she was she would simply EXPLODE!) Pony had come to visit her while she was eating lunch. (Much like Sam visited Darry! But...we'll talk about what happened THERE later.) It was so cute... He got down on one knee and asked her (No, don't get ahead of yourselves... He didn't ask her to marry him. Calm down children...) to be his girl. He had even bought a ring and gave it to her to wear! It was so sweet... Tonight they were going to have a picnic under the stars. (Darry had told him when Pony stopped by his work that it was a very romantic thing to do.) Little did they know that Adam was watching...

and she was going to get _revenge._

…

"Oh..." Meg gasped when Pony finally let her open her eyes. They were right on the beach. (There was a small lake in the woods that the gang had found one summer.) The sun was just going down and the horizon was an explosion of runny water colors. Black to navy to blue to purple to pink to yellow to orange. It was simply... breath taking.

Both love sick teens sat down and began to eat. They talked quietly about books, music, the future. For the most part they sat in silence though. They were perfectly fine with just being with each other. The sun finally went down and Meg shivered. Pony wished that he had remembered to bring his coat so that he could give it to her. (He was always forgetting things that silly Ponyboy.) He put an arm around Meg.

"You looked cold." He explained and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. She smiled up at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips in return.

"I love you." He whispered. She was in the middle of saying it back when she stopped short. A hand fell on her shoulder. She screamed bloody murder and turned around to see who it was.

No one was there.

"Pony...?" Meg asked in a terrified voice. She looked up and saw the same terrified look in his eyes as hers. There was a snap of a twig behind Pony and they both looked to see what it was. Peering into the darkness, the shadows seemed to be the most terrifying thing in the world.

"Boo." A voice whispered in Meg's ear. She shrieked and Pony yelled. Though terror soon turned to anger when both Pony and Meg saw Adam, doubled up on the floor laughing.

"What the HELL was that for?" Meg yelled, outraged. Between gasping for breath Adam managed to yell out,

"Revenge!"


	19. Seriously, would it KILL you to finish?

**Okay! I'm back! I know you all love me! So those of you who celebrate Christmas, here is my present for you!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**-Jasmine**

When Sam woke up the next morning she realized she _really_ need to stop sleeping on the floor. Her back hurt so much... (Which is understandable. Stupid Darry should be sharing the bed. But NOOOOO that would just be TOO easy... weirdos.) Sam looked up at Darry's bed. He wasn't there. Not like she was surprised though. Ever since Darry kissed her at work thing had gotten... strange. Some of it was her fault, she couldn't deny that... but he was being just as weird. After the kiss was over she had dropped her food and ran. (Clearly not the most _romantic_ thing... but what can you do?) She ran to the DX to go talk to Adam but she was... busy. (No... perverts. She and Steve were in the middle of fixing a car. It was a very tense moment that included a lot of name calling and swearing.) Though just being around her polar opposite got her feeling better. Adam just had that effect on her. Sam couldn't help but smile when she was with Adam. Sam had always felt like Adam was more than her friend. She was like her daughter.

After spending the afternoon with Adam and Steve (who was surprisingly very nice to her.) she had totally forgot about the kiss. It seemed just like a distant dream...

That was, until she got back to the house.

…

Sodapop had forcibly been given the day off from work. So now, he was stuck with nothing to do. Soda had tried to stay at the DXand maybe hang out with Steve but his boss, Carl, had pretty much _chased_ him out. (You thought I was kidding when I said he was FORCIBLY given the day off!) So, after being chased out of the DX by an angry Carl with a broom, Soda was just stuck wandering around town. He could have gone home and watched TV or something but he really wasn't in the mood. He thought about stopping in and seeing Darry but he had been acting weird ever since dinner the night before. Sam had been too... Maybe he should see if she was home and maybe find out what was up. He suddenly felt guilty that, while she was at the DX almost all day yesterday, he never asked her about it. (Though, in his defense, she had been acting like nothing was up.) Nah, he would let his big brother and his new friend figure it out on their own.

He passed the music store and quickly glanced in the window. Some girl was playing piano in the window. He turned back to the road and kept walking. After a moment though, he stopped and backtracked to the window. The blond haired girl let her fingers slide over the keys. Soda could see a big smile on her face. He couldn't help but smile too. Soda brought a hand up to the glass and knocked. Gigi jumped and turned around quickly. Though when she saw a smiling Sodapop waving at her she only glared at him playfully. She waved a hand for him to come in and Soda smiled even wider. He had found something to do for the day.

…

Dinner at the Curtis household could not have possibly been more... odd. Pony and Meg were fine. They just sat on the end of the table playing footsie and being all cute and couple-ish. Adam and Steve were fine, more than fine actually. They were telling each other stories about amazing games of football, baseball, and just plain fighting. Though the other girls had not failed to notice that they were holding hands under the table and that Adam was wearing Steve's class ring (He had graduated the year before. Good for him! Let's have a PARTAY!) on a chain around her neck. Gigi and Soda were sitting directly across from the couple.

"This is just too weird." Gigi whispered, "They aren't trying to kill each other!" Soda nodded in agreement.

"I know! I didn't even think Steve knew how to smile!" He commented as Steve broke out into a big toothy grin. Two-Bit wasn't staying for dinner. He had to baby-sit his little sister. The only two people who were still MIA were Eve and Dallas. This would be almost the third day without work from either one! (Normally Adam would be a bit more concerned but she was a bit... occupied.) The real thing that was being a general worry for the whole dinner table was Sam and Darry. Both were sitting at the heads of the table. They were ignoring each other but when they thought that the other wasn't looking they would just stare at them. It really was quite funny but horribly confusing. Finally after everyone had full stomachs, they all decided to go to bed. Sam groaned at that fact. It would be another sleepless night for her. She was going to be worrying herself gray! She gave Adam a big hug before her friend left for the night.

"I'm happy for you Adam." She told her, giving Steve a pointed look that clearly read, I-may-be-a-girl-and-a-bit-on-the-weak-side-but-I-swear-if-you-mess-with-my-friend-I-can-still-kick-your-butt. Steve's eyes got a bit wider and he quickly look down, his arm that was wrapped around Adam's waist tensed.

"I really am." She told her friend. Adam gave her a small smile.  
"Thanks. And I would be real happy for you if you only got off her high horse and worked out your shit with Darry." Sam opened her mouth to yell at her and also to correct her swear but Adam talked over her, "I don't want to hear it! I notice things, you know. So suck it up, talk to him, and date already!" Adam gave the honey haired girl a pat on the back. On that lovely note she smirk, wrapped her arm around Steve as well and both teens left.

…

Sam looked up at the ceiling as she waited for Darry to come in. Now he was doing his exercises in the living room and then coming into the room once he knew Sam was asleep. She would not fall asleep though. She had to stay up and talk to him! She was not going to let this just continue. After what felt like an hour or so Sam was almost asleep. She saw the door crack open and a head look in. She quickly snapped her eyes shut and slowed her breathing so that he thought it was safe to come in. It worked and after a few minutes of shuffling around she hear the bed creek and him lay down. Sam took a deep breath and tried to remember what Adam had told her... Just suck it up and talk to him!

"Darry?" She squeaked out. He heard the bed move as Darry must had been "startled" by her again.

"...Yea?" He asked back. Sam took a deep breath, almost thinking if she shut up he would think he had imagined it. But then she knew that wouldn't work, Adam would make her do it eventually. She might as well get it over with now.

"We need to talk." She told him. She heard him groan and then the night clicked on. He looked at her, his eyes tired as ever. (Then again, hers were too. So he really didn't have any room to complain, seeing as he was the cause of her sleepless nights but we won't be pointing the blame finger at anyone...) He patted the space on the bed next to him and she sat down. They were both quiet for a moment.  
"Yes?" Darry asked once the silence became too much for him. Sam look up from her hands and right into his icy eyes. Her crystal blue eyes seemed to grow with innocence.

"I'm sorry I ran. I just..." She trailed off. Darry sighed.  
"I'm sorry I kissed you. I shouldn't have. I had just..." Darry trailed off as well. (Weirdos! They can't even finish a sentence!) The looked at her folded hands once more before she finally spoke.  
"You were my first kiss." She confessed in a quiet voice, "I just didn't..." She didn't finish her sentence. (because that would just be too simple to actually finish your thought! No! Just leave us hanging! We'll be fine! Lord, people these days!)

"I was?" Darry asked in a shocked voice. Sam nodded, she had never really been one for dating. Darry looked down at Sam's folded hands as well. It was his turn to confess.  
"I"m not really sorry." He told her, "I really wanted to kiss you." Sam looked up, a smile smile on her face.

"Really?"

"Really." He smiled at her and leaned in. He heard her breathing hitch.

"Darry?" She asked in a small voice. As his hot breath his her face. … He smelled like peppermints.

"Yea?" He whispered.

"What are you doing?" Sam could see him smirk in the dim light.

"Giving you your second kiss." He told her.

That night, Sam didn't have to sleep on the floor.


	20. Has it really been that long?

**Okay. This chapter is a lot longer than my normal chapters for you better review! I mean it, I know there are a lot og people reading this!**

**Special Message: Rae. You better watch it.**

**REVIEW!**

**-Jasmine**

So now he have it. It seems that everyone has gotten a good match.

The two nerd were together, happy as could be. They spent every day together. (Oh when they could.) They were always together in the oddest places. They would find a corner where no one could bother them. They would talk about books and movies and the others. It was nice. It was romantic. They were so happy with each other. There was nothing else they needed.

"Hey, Meg." Pony greeted as he met his girl friend after her shift at the book store was over. He put an arm around her as they walked down the street to the lot. They went to the lot almost every day. They had found an old car there with all the seats gone. One day they brought blankets down and made a large flat where they could just lay there and cuddle. They always watched the sunset. None of the gang knew where it was except Darry. (And that was only a precaution if they fell asleep there or something so Darry would look there and not get too worried.)

"Hey Pony." Meg greeted back as they walked slowly, just taking their time and enjoying each other's company. Pony smiled at her, looking down into her gray eyes.

"Do you know what today is?" He asked her. Her gray eyes clouded over in confusion.

"Friday?" She asked, not really sure if that was what he was asking. He smiled and kiss her quickly on the lips.

"Our one year anniversary." He told her. Meg's eyes lit up.

"I can't believe I forgot!" She told him. He just laughed.

"It's fine." He told her, " Come on. Let's watch the sunset in the lot." He told her. The walked into the lot and went to their usual places in the car. They just sat there for a while, watching as the sun set. Pony sat with his arm around Meg, he rubber her arm to keep her warm. She laid her head on his shoulder. She took a deep breath. She wanted to be with no one else. It was like the world has stopped moving and nothing was going to break them apart. Pony seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"This is perfect. I'm glad I got such an amazing girl as you." Meg smiled and leaned up to kiss Pony.

"I'm glad we're together. This really is perfect." She just looking into his eyes. They had just the right amount of green and gray. They were so easy to get lost in...

"I love you." He told her. Meg smiled.

"I love you, too." She said back. He smiled too. Then, just as the sun dipped down and the night began he pulled her in for a loving kiss.

…

The two hot heads were together also. You wouldn't think it would make a good match but they did a good job mellowing each other out. They were both a lot more happy when they were together and they really didn't need anyone else. They would always be going to races and fixing up cars and they couldn't be having more fun.

"Hey, Steve, will you pass me that wrench?" Adam asked her boyfriend on that fine spring day that seemed just about a year from the time they had met. Steve smirked at her and picked up the monkey wrench she wanted.

"Only if you promise not to hit me with it." He told her, holding it high above her head so she couldn't get it. Adam rolled her eyes. This was an ongoing joke between the two of them. They had been saying it to one another ever since the fight had happened. (Which was like... on the 2ndday they met.) Adam walked up to Steve and stood on her tip toes, waving her hand in the air just TRYING to get the tool she needed. Steve smirk and let out a chuckle. Whether Adam was going to believe it or not, Steve still had about 4 inches on the girl. Adam glared and tried harder to get what she needed. Steve laughed one more and brought his other arm (that was not being held high above his head) down to wrap it around her waist and pulled her close so that their bodies were touching. Adam growled as her eyes narrowed.

"Give me the wrench, Steve." She hissed. Steve smirked at her once more. (It seemed like his only response to EVERYTHING.)

"Now why would I do that?" He asked, "When you haven't done anything nice to me _all_day." Adam rolled her eyes for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day. (I swear, one of these days they are just going to fall out!)

"You're still alive, aren't you?" She asked. Steve pulled her even closer and looked down.

"Come on." He told her. She knew just what he wanted (and in truth she wanted it just as much but that was off topic...) and wasn't going to give it to him that easy.

"No." She said and reached up for the wrench once more. She almost got it before Steve lifted it up even higher and pull her back down. (It was quite the disadvantage to have his arm wrapped around her.) He leaned down, still keeping the tool out of her reach.

''Come on." He whispered in her ear. She really needed to get the car finished so she just gave in, knowing that she could get revenge later... when they weren't at work.

"Fine." She muttered and kissed him. He smiled into the kiss and went to make it deeper but Adam didn't think so. She pulled a hand up to "feel his hair" but snatched the wrench away from him. She pulled apart quickly.

"HA!" She called and started to walk away. Steve followed after her, pulling her back in his arms. He threw the wrench aside and pulled her close once more.

"I wasn't done." He told her and they kissed again.

…

Then we have the two boring old people. Sam and Darry were quite the match. They were a good match though, they got a lot more done when they were together. They also did a great job in making sure everyone else was fine. Though they still had their moments together before they went to bed. (Not that he gang knew about that. It would just be TOO weird to know that both Darry and Sam [who are pretty much the only parental figures to everyone] were... dating. It's weird enough to think about the fact that they both have love lives in general. No one needs THAT mental image!)

Darry and Sam were both just sitting together on their bed. (Don't worry kiddies, they never do anything. We all know Sam would NEVER let that happen!) Sam laid her head on his shoulder and he looked down at her, smiling. (You know, I never will get used to knowing that Darry smiles... but I guess I'll have to. We all will.)

"I can't believe it's really been a year." Sam whispered, not wanting to wake up the other sleeping members of the house. Darry laughed.

"I know. And to think, the first thing I ever did to you is step on you." He told her. Sam laughed at the memory. She remembered that day clearly. She remembered sleepily opening her eyes and hearing the last echo of her scream reverberate around the house. She was about to yell at Adam for scaring her, knowing that it MUST had been her but then she saw those ice blue and sea green eyes looking down at her and she was scared into silence. She watched as his eyes darted around from girl to girl as she started to realize what had happened. They weren't having a sleepover at her house anymore. They were somewhere else. They just didn't know where. It was the beginning of all this, and she loved what had come out of it. She mentally thanked Adam for wanted to stay there while she had been thinking of working hard and staying in a lower-class motel or something.

"One of the best days of my life, minus the small bruise I got on my stomach." She laughed. Darry gave her a concerned look.

"You got a bruise?" He asked. Sam waved a hand at him.

"I bruise easy. It doesn't even matter anymore. Remember? That happened a year ago." Darry took Sam's hand in his.

"I'm glad I lost that football game." He told her, "For once, I'm happy I lost." Sam smiled and gave him a quick kiss.  
"Me too."

…

The gang also found out what had happened to Eve and Dallas. They died. Yup. Sniper got them, he was hired by the Socs. Crazy isn't it? Thee funeral is how I'm ending this story! I don't see why you'd be surprised, you all know I love kill characters and Rae has been predicting something bad happening for a while now. So yea, sorry Eve and Dallas. We'll miss you! Rest in peace. So, wait... what? I can't? Illegal? Why? Really? They can't fine me! Oh... then can. How much? Really? Wow... Okay then... Well that changes everything... Okay I'll go fix that. Thanks...

Well, I just talked with my inner self about my choices in killing Eve and Dallas. It was brought to my attention that both Adam and Eve's uncle is a lawyer... So I guess they're not dead. Well...

So it turns out that Eve and Dallas had gone on a little road trip without telling everyone. (Though for Eve it was more like kidnap, but we'll just pretend she went willingly and it was all very romantic.) So there they were on their fun little road trip when Eve had realized something.

She didn't have Dallas.

In fact, she actually kind of liked him.

After that Eve and Dallas went back and the gang was all glad to find out that they actually WEREN'T dead. Eve and Dallas had become pretty good friends. After a couple of months it turned out that they were more than friends and they started to go out. (Another common misconception is that Dallas doesn't love. Pony only put that in the book so it would make more sense well Dallas killed himself because Johnny died. It made the book a lot more touching but it also got Dallas this horrible name that he is a heartless monster. Even though at times he can be and that fact was not made up he does have the ability to love and keep a steady girlfriend.)

"I highly doubt that." Eve told Dallas as they both left the rodeo sight for the night. Dallas had been in the last one and was claiming that he had once outrun 9 cops.

"It's true! New york is a scary place man." He told her as they walked slowly back to his car.

"You're crazy." She told him.

"But you love me." He smirked at her. She blushed but for once didn't look away from his eyes.  
"Yea..." She muttered and then the weirdest thing happened.

Dallas Winston smiled.

…

Many people say that the cutest couple was Meg and Pony but they had some competition. Soda and Gigi were extremely cute to watch. They were almost always together and Soda was always walking her home from work. Gigi had a good effect on Soda she even got him to be a little more calm. He would still get drunk on action though, don't get me wrong, but he was still a little more calm. A little bit more like Pony. (But in a good way.) They were easily able to go from running around like crazy to talking about art. Gigi worked on her art all the time. Soda loved watching her draw and paint. He had never really been good a that kind of stuff. He was always the weird little kid that colored outside of the lines and made everything the color they weren't supposed to be. He simply thought it was amazing how she could just transform a blank space into a beautiful work on art.

"Like this?" Soda asked as he pulled the brush across the paper. Gigi looked up from her art to look at what he was doing.

"You're holding the brush to tightly." She told him and walked over and grabbed his hand to correct it, "Try it like this." Soda nodded and tried once more. Gigi smiled.  
"Perfect!" She told him and went back to her work. After an hour Soda spoke once more. (I know, it's amazing that Soda was able to stay STILL for an hour. Now he was being QUIET for an hour. This is just madness.)

"Finished." He told her. Gigi looked up from the bunch of roses she was painting to look at what he had done. When she saw it she held back a laugh.

"What is it?" She asked in a timid voice. Soda gave her a confused look, wondering why she would need to ask.

"It's me and you!" He told her, sounding just like a 4 year old boy. Gigi looked at the mess of lines and colors and bit her lip. It looked more like a rainbow had vomited on the page. Soda frowned.

"You don't like it." He told her and Gigi once again fought back a laugh at how pitiful it looked and how crushed he was.

"No..." She told him, "I love it." He smiled and gave her a big hug.

"We can hang it up in our room." Gigi laughed this time.  
"Okay." She told him and hugged back.

…

Adam walked down the street with a big smile on her face. She wasn't working that day but that didn't mean that she couldn't go and visit her boyfriend. (Carl didn't chase people out with brooms anymore, thank god.) She was in a great mood and knew that being with Steve would only make it better. She couldn't believe that they had been together for a year! A year ago the thought of having a boyfriend would make her vomit. Now, she liked it.

…

Steve cursed under his breath as he clutched his hand. He had accidentally dropped a wrench on it. (Real smart of him.)

"Hey Steve." A voice called out. Steve stopped what he was doing instantly. He knew that voice. But he could have sworn that she had moved...

"Evie?" He asked as he watched the dark haired girl walk over to him with a smile on her lips.  
"Miss me?" She asked and Steve gulped. She slid a hand up is exposed chest and whispered in his ear.  
"Because I missed you." Steve really didn't know what to say.

"Um..." He said and kind of pushed her away, "I kind of have a girlfriend, Evie." He was waiting for her to get mad and hit him or something but that didn't happen. She just laughed.

That's what scared Steve the most.

"That's funny Steve." She told him and pulled him into a big kiss. He tried to fight it, he really did, but he was so used to those lips... he couldn't help but give in...

…

Adam smiled as she waved at Carl and went into the garage where she knew Steve would be. She walked in and was able to call out to him but stopped short at what she saw. Steve and some dark haired girl in a super tight shirt and short skirt were leaning on the hood on a mustang kissing heavily. Adam felt her heart break and stormed over to the couple. She yanked the girl off of him by her hair.  
"Bitch!" She screamed and slapped the girl in the face. She tried to hit Adam but Adam tripped her and pushed her out. Evie just glared and stormed off leaving Steve and Adam alone.

"Adam..." Steve whispered and the angry girl turn to him with rage.

"Shut your no good fucking mouth I don't ever want to hear you say my name again!" She yelled and slapped him for good measure.

"Adam!" Steve yelled but it was too late, Adam was already sprinting down the road.


	21. You better watch out She has a bat

**Okay. This isn't as long as the last chapter but two in one day! I should get props for that...**

**Please don't forget to review. I love hearing from you.**

**-Jasmine**

Darry was just sitting in the living room reading a book when the door slammed open. (So hard that a picture actually fell off of the wall.) Darry looked up to see a fuming Adam enter.

"_What-" Darry started to ask but Adam cut him off._

"_Did you ever play baseball?" She asked. Darry gave her a confused look but answered all the same._

"_Yea... why?" Adam didn't tell him why though._

"_Do you have a bat in your room?" She asked. Darry nodded and she went into his room. He was about to follow her in to see what she was doing but she soon rushed out with a bat over her shoulder and an even more murderous expression._

"_Adam, what are you doing?" He asked but, again she didn't answer his question and meet him with her own._

"_Steve walked to work today, right?" Darry just nodded and tried to ask her why she wanted to know but she was out the door before he could get a chance. He sat back down in his chair and put his head in his hands. He was getting a bad feeling._

…

_Adam stormed down the street armed with a bat, a key, and a glare that could kill Medusa. She had only one place she needed to be: Steve's house. Once she got there she smiled, glad to see his car (the one thing, other than women, that he loved most in the world.) was there. And totally unprotected. With a bitter laugh she brought the bat down on the hood, smiling with anger when she saw the large dent it had created. (She wasn't the star of the baseball team for no reason. She had an amazing arm.) She brought it down on the poor car again._

"_Fuck!" BANG "You!" BANG "Steve!" BANG "Fucking!" BANG "Cheating!" BANG "Randle!"_

_BANG! Adam looked around and found a rock in front of the house. She picked it up and smashed the windows. She then took the key out of her pocket and stabbed his tires over and over. She looked at the car but still wasn't happy with it._

"_Fuck you!" She screamed at the sky and then took her key and started to carve something into the side of his car._

_CHEATER_

It read in crude lettering. Adam took the bat and started to attack the back of the car.

"Why!" BANG "Me?" BANG! Adam tried it hit the car once more but the bat fell to the ground with a soft clang and she felt tears begin to flow down her face. She dropped the key and the bat and ran. She didn't know where she was going but she just needed to run. Finally, once she got to a far corner of the lot next to an abandoned car she fell to the ground, sobbing, and waiting to be found.

…

"Hey, Meg!" Pony called as his girlfriend walked out of the store. She smiled and rushed over to stand next to him.

"Hey, Pony, what's up?" She asked. Pony shrugged.

"Not much. Wanna go hang out in the lot?" He asked. Meg smiled, she was having a great day.  
"Sure!"

…

Steve looked at the clock for what seemed to be the ninth time in that minute. His shift needed to be over. He needed to go fine Adam. Oh he screwed up alright. Stupid him. Stupid! How could he just kiss Evie! How would he explain this to Adam? Oh she would never forgive him. He wanted to just curl up in a ball and just die. Finally, after the longest two hours of his LIFE. Steve Randle was finally able to go to the Curtis' and hopefully explain to Adam what had happened. Once he got there though only Darry was home.

"Darry!" Steve called and rushed over to him, "Did Adam come by?" He asked. Darry gave him a confused look.

"Yea... she looked real angry." He told him. Steve's eyes widened.

"Did she tell you where she was going."

"No, she asked for my bat and then asked if you walked to work." Darry shrugged, totally not getting what was going on. (Keep in mind he still thinks that both hot heads are in love... silly Darry...) Steve understood what it meant thought a let out a shaky sigh.

"My car." He whispered and quickly bolted out the door. Darry just sat there, shaking his head slowly.

People these days.

…

Pony and Meg were just about at their usual place when they noticed a figure crumpled up on the ground. They thought that it was maybe a bunch of trash or a coat that someone had forgotten but when they got closer they realized it was a person. The sobbing that could be heard sounded like death. It was like screams of pure agony. Pony and Meg exchanged worried looks and then rushed to the person. Meg put a hand on the person's shoulder and gasped when they bright green eyes look up into her gray ones.

"Adam?" She whispered but the girl didn't respond. She just sobbed a bit louder and clung onto her friend. Meg, utterly confused, hugged the girl. She had never seen Adam act like this. Adam never cried. This was crazy! Ponyboy sat down next to the two girls. He put a hand on Adam's shoulder, not sure if she would hurt him or not. (It had proved over time that Adam wasn't very fond of Ponyboy) but Adam just pulled a hand up and grabbed his, clutching to it like it was her only life line. Pony locked eyes with Meg and mouthed,

"What happened?" Meg shook her head and mouthed back,

"No clue!" She then looked down at her friend, "What happened?" She asked. Adam started to screamed again, her breathing came out in harsh gasps as she tried to tell Meg what had happened. Meg hushed her after a moment.

"I can't understand you, Adam." She said. Adam took a deep, shaky, breath and let out one name.

"Steve." She said and then let out a horrible, pained, sob. Pony gave her a confused look.

"Is he hurt?" He asked. Adam turned to look at him and Pony flinched when he saw her tear soaked face, her eyes were blood-shot, the green seemed to be blazing with hurt. She got a cold look in her eyes.

"I hope so."

**Okay. I have a few questions for all of you. What do you think the others will say? Who's side will they take? Your opinion will matter, because I'm still on the fence about a few people.**


	22. What just happened?

**Hold on to your hats ladies and gentlemen! It's about to get bumpy!**

_**-Jasmine**_

_After what seemed to be hours, (but was really only one hour and 47 minutes... but who's counting...?) Meg and somehow managed to get Adam down to only crying heavily and not screaming at all. (Which is a MAJOR improvement.) Pony somehow managed to pick her up, cradling her in his arms. He turned to Meg._

"_Should we go back to the house?" He asked, he still didn't really have ANY clue what was going on. (Stupid Ponyboy, does he understand ANYTHING these days?) Meg simply nodded. She couldn't think of any better place to go. All either of them knew was that Steve had done something horrible _to their friend. As Pony started to walk Adam clung to him as if he was the only thing keeping her alive and let out a small whimper. (Which is really weird, because we all know that Adam really doesn't like Ponyboy all that much and they she hates letting people know that she needs them. It's an enigma I tell you! ENIGMA!)

When the couple (plus Adam... unless you would say that couple is Pony and Adam being Adam is with Pony at the moment and Meg is following behind... then it would be plus Meg. OR you could say that the couple is Meg and ADAM because they are the two girls and Pony is a boy. [or so they say.] So then it would be plus Ponyboy... but you know what I mean... right?) Whatever the pairings are three people (Pony, Meg, and Adam.) walked into the house. (Except Adam didn't walk... because Pony was carrying her... but... whatever...) Once they were in the house (by whatever means of transportation.) they were greeted by the confused looks of Sodapop, Gigi, Sam, Darry, Eve, and Dallas. (So pretty much everyone BUT Steve.) Sam, being the motherly type person she IS, quickly got up and rushed (at an alarmingly fast pace) over to see what was the matter with Adam.

"What is going on?" Darry asked as his girlfriend fussed over the crying girl. He was seriously the most confused he had EVER been in his entire LIFE. (And he has been confused a lot. Even if he is an academic ninja. Which brings up to another good point. If Darry is such a super amazing academic ninja then why is he so confused all the time? Just... think about it.) Meg looked hopelessly up at Darry as Pony laid Adam on the couch with the help of Sam.

"I don't know!" She told the room that seemed to all be looking at her for an explanation. When the entire room gave her motivation glares (which actually terrified her.) she continued, hoping that that day would not be the day of her first jumping.

"I, Pony and I, found her in the lot. She looked like death! She was screaming and sobbing and all we got out of her was Steve... and that she hoped he was hurt..." She looked down at the end, still totally confused. Everyone exchanged nervous glances and Darry finally spoke, figuring that his academic ninja skills would help him. (For once.)

"Steve can in today and asked me where she was. She had come in earlier and took my bat... god knows what she did with that," He added as a side-note to himself, "She didn't look upset though, just really angry." At that Eve turned to Dallas.

"I told you something bad happened to her!" She yelled at him and Dallas just rolled his eyes.

"That was a lucky guess." He said and shrugged, "No way do you have 'magic twin powers' please..." He scoffed and Eve just grumbled before addressing the rest of the room.  
"I felt like I had gotten my heart ripped out today, it know it must be Adam..." She trailed off and everyone seemed to be putting two and two (or really, one two and three... but who's counting?) together but no one wanted to say what had happened out loud. Finally, after a long time Meg spoke up.

"That no good, lying, son-of-a-bitch." She said and shook her head. There were a few people grumbling in agreement but Soda spoke up on his friend's behalf.

"Come on, guys... we don't know that." He defended but no one really thought it was true. Finally, when it seemed things just couldn't POSSIBLY get worse.

They did.

Steve Randle stormed in, dripping wet from the sudden rain (because everyone knows that in really sad and dramatic moments it just HAS to rain. Ever seen The Notebook? Or The Matrix?) and wearing a simply MURDEROUS expression. He looked around the room and paid no attention to the fuming faces that look back at him. (Except Soda, who was wearing more of a "come on man, really?" look.) His eyes locked on Adam and he took an angry step forward.

"What! The! Hell!" He yelled and glared at her. Adam shrunk back into the couch in fear and clung onto Pony's and Sam's hands, scared that maybe he would hit her. (Which would just be LOW.)

"MY CAR!" He shouted and waved his arms around in an angry array of improper hand gestures and completely maddening motions. Adam just squeaked and the others in the room were losing all hope they had that Steve was still a nice person. Steve didn't let up though. His car was his pride and joy. His car was his LIFE. Now?

His car was... dead.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He screamed again, spit flying out of his mouth, "MY CAR! MY FUCKING CAR! MY CAR IS RUINED! I DIDN'T DO NOTHING TO YOU!" He was about to yell more when Sam had enough.  
"Really?" She shouted as her voice broke and she began to cry, "Really?" She said again in a softer tone, though that didn't last for long when she hear another body-racking sob rip from Adam's throat.

"You..." She paused for a moment to look for the right words and settled with the lowest blow she cold ever use.

"You ASS!" She screamed. (I mean like... wow. She doesn't swear. Like... ever.)

"You... god damned ASS! How DARE you? I mean, how dare you come in here and yell at Adam when all she was trying to do was get out of the heart wrenching PAIN she was feeling. You know what you did to her? You broke her heart! I can't believe you! She trusted you! She doesn't trust many people, you know. She flat out trusted you and you threw it all away!" Steve coiled back at her words and watched as Sam tried to yell at him more but couldn't because she was crying to hard.

"But..." He said, losing almost all of his rage, "My...car..." Meg stood up next.

"IDIOT!" She screamed, "No one cares about your god damned car!" She yelled, "I ought to find a bat and finish it off!" She then went up to Steve, stomped on his foot, and slapped his clear in the face. She then turned on her heel and stormed out of the living room and into the kitchen. It was quiet for a long moment and the only thing that could be heard were the pitiful noises that were coming from Adam. Steve, then, seemed to notice what he had done. The whole reason he had come after he was to find her, tell her what happened, and get her back. (And he was doing a GREAT job at that. NOT.) He quickly rushed over and leaned down to talk to her.

"Adam..." He whispered but she just started to cry again and buried her face in Pony's shirt. (Which kind of made him uncomfortable because she was getting it all wet...)

"Adam listen to me..." He told her. Eve spoke up now.

"Just leave her alone, Steve." She said. Steve was about to defend himself when Dallas did so for him.

"Come on, let him talk. We don't even know if he DID cheat on her." Gigi then spoke as well.

"He has a point." She then turned to Steve, "What happened to your car?" She asked. Steve shook his head.

"Slashed all four tires took a freaking bat to it and carved, "cheater" on the side. I'll never get that fixed, man!" Meg could be heard from the kitchen calling out.

"Good!" A small giggle (or maybe a hiccup) could be heard from Adam and Meg congratulated herself on cheering her friend up.

"Doesn't matter. You deserved it." Eve said and Dallas shoved her a bit.

"No he didn't! You know how much money that will cost him?" He asked.

"That does seem a bit rash..." Gigi reasoned and Soda nodded agreement. Pony and Sam exchanged worried looks.

"How could you say that?" Eve asked. Gigi shrugged.

"Did she let you explain?" Gigi asked Steve. He shook his head.

"Well that does seem a little unfair." Darry reasoned and Sam slapped his arm.

"He broke his heart!" She told him and Darry shrugged.

"Well maybe she just misinterpreted." He snapped. He had been having a pretty horrible day and this was just making it horrible. Sam got angry with the tone he used with her.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"Well maybe she was wrong!" Darry yelled, "She isn't really the nicest and smartest person in the world!" Sam gave him an incredulous look.

"Excuse me?" She hissed out in a deadly tone.

"Yea. I said it! I think Adam was being stupid!" He told her. Sam shook her head, a bittersweet smile on her face.

"What you know what is stupid?" She yelled.

"What?"

"US!" She hollered and stamped on his foot, "I'm not going to listen to this, we're done!" She yelled and went into the kitchen with Meg.

"Great, Steve, you managed to break up the two parents." Eve congratulated and Dallas just rolled his eyes.

"Oh just stop. Stop acting all high and mighty. You know as well as I do that this is all Adam's fault."

"WHAT!" She yelled, "How can you say that? You know, even if it IS her fault... she's my sister! I'm not just going to sit here and listen to you trash her!" She yelled.

"Now guys, let's not get into a fight." Soda said and tried to stop the two but no one would listen to him. Gigi started to take Adam's side as well.

"You can't just expect us to listen to them say this about our friend, can you?" She asked her boyfriend. Soda just shrugged in confusion but didn't get a chance to answer.

"Fine!" Dallas yelled, "Get out then!" Eve scoffed.

"FINE!" And she stormed out the door into the rain. Gigi followed close behind.

"Babe!" Soda called up Gigi didn't stop. As she left she called over her shoulder.

"Maybe we'll be back when you learn some RESPECT! Come on Meg! Sam! Adam!" Meg and Sam stormed out of the kitchen and followed Gigi out the door. Meg shot Pony an apologetic look at mouthed, "sorry!" Sam waited at the couch for her friend.

"Come on, Adam." She said in a quiet voice. Adam looked up at her, the tears were gone and replaced by a stony expression of pure hate. She stood up and followed Sam to the door. She was just about out when she turned back.

"Burn is hell mother fuckers! I hate you all." She hissed and slammed the door.

An echoy silence fell over the boys...

What just happened?

**Okay. Come ON guys. How can you NOT review after THAT?**


	23. Wake up sunshine, this is the REAL world

_**Okay. Dun dun dun! It's getting interesting now! Okay I want some reviews! I'm sorry to say thing but...**_

_**the story is almost over!**_

_**cry...**_

_**it's sad...**_

_**you know how to make it better?**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**-Jasmine**_

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

_Steve groaned and rolled over, hitting is alarm clock in the process. He reached over the shake Adam awake bit his hand only hit the cold side of his bed. Steve's eyes snapped open as he looked around in a panic._

"_Adam?" He called out as he looked about the room, hoping to have her jump out and yell, 'boo!'. After a moment, though, Steve remember what had happened the night put his head in his hand and fought back tears. He really fucked up. How could he have let that happen? All he wanted then was to just hold Adam in his arms again... but she had left with the others. Where did they go? It was raining pretty hard. (Steve knew because he had to walk home in it.) After a while of wondering he decided that they probably walked around for a bit then went back to the Curtis' to sleep for the night. Steve sighed and got up. The last thing he wanted to do was work. But he didn't want to get fired either so he hurried. (He was walking now, so that took a bit more time.)_

"_On the plus side," Steve muttered to himself as he walked down the road, "Adam will be working today. Maybe I can say sorry." Once Steve got to the __DX__ though Adam wasn't there. He shrugged, figuring that she was just running late. Though hour after hour passed and she didn't show up. Steve started to get worried. What if something bad happened to her? What if they stayed outside and some Socs found them? (Because we ALL know that the only reason Socs are alive is to terrorize defenseless girls...) Once Steve was done for the day (Both him and Soda were getting a half day.) he went over to see Soda. (Who was working outside.)_

"_Hey Soda!" Steve greeted though gasped when he saw his buddy. Soda was leaning on the gas pumps, his face was a sickly pale and he had huge bags under his eyes._

"_What's up man?" Steve asked and rushed over to see what was the matter with his friend. Soda waved the teen off with his hand._

"_I'm fine. Pony kept me up all night talking about Meg." He explained. Steve just nodded._

"_Well you ready to go home?" He asked. Soda nodded._

"_You seen the girls?" Steve asked as they walked down the street. Soda shook his head._

"_I thought maybe they went to go see you." He said with sudden worry in his voice._

"_Wait." Steve said, "They didn't spend the night at your house?" Soda shook his head._

"_Did they maybe sleep outside?" He asked with worry increasing. Steve shrugged._

"_I hope not." Soda nodded in agreement and the couple started to walk faster back to the house in hopes that someone there would have answer. When they got there Pony, __Darry__, and Dallas were there._

"_Hey guys." Pony greeted in a horribly tragic voice. (He was really taking the fact that Meg wasn't there badly. He didn't even move that whole day!) Steve and Soda mumbled greeting in return._

"_Any of you seen the girls?" Soda asked taking a seat on the couch while Steve went into the kitchen to get a beer. There was a collection of 'no's and 'nup's. Soda sighed and Steve walked back in sitting on the floor by the small TV._

"_Where are they then?" Steve asked as he took a sip, "I thought they came back and stayed here for the night." __Darry__ gave him a look._

"_We thought they all went to see you to yell at you." Steve shook his head._

"_Nup. Didn't come by." There was a long moment of silence before Pony spoke up._

"_I thought maybe they went to Two-Bit's house." He said. Everyone looked around, just then seeming to notice that their rusty __haire__d friend had been missing for a while._

"_Yea, where is Two-Bit?" Soda asked. Dallas shrugged._

"_I heard at Bucks, that his Ma got sick and he's been taking care of his sister." Everyone nodded._

"_Well we should call him and see if they stopped by." __Darry__ suggested. He was feeling really bad about the fight. It was his fault. He shouldn't have snapped at Sam. That made everyone just get angry._

_His fault..._

_His fault..._

_His fault..._

"_Okay." Steve said and went over to the phone to call his friend._

"_Hello?" Two-Bit asked, Steve sighed in relief that he picked up._

"_Hey, Two-Bit." Steve greeted, "It's me, Steve."_

"_Oh, hey Steve!" Came his cheery response.  
"Hey." Steve mumbled and Two-Bit got a little worried._

"_What's up man? What's eating you?" He asked. Steve sighed._

"_Did any of the girls stop by last night?" He asked. Two-bit sighed._

"_No. Didn't see them. Why?"_

"_Well..." Steve sighed, "We all got into a real big fight. Pretty much all of us broke up-"_

"_Not me and Meg!" Pony protested but Steve just glared at him and c__ontinued__._

"_You sure they didn't drop by?" He asked again._

"_Sorry, man." Two-Bit told his friend, "I really am. I haven't seen much of any of you. I'll let you know if I DO see them though." He promised. Steve sighed._

"_Thanks." He mumbled._

"_Anytime, Stevie ol' pal!" Two-bit said, trying to lighten the mood._

_It didn't work._

"_Yea. Bye." He said and hung up. Steve turned back to the gang with a sad face._

"_No." He said. They all looked around, shocked._

"_Well then where are they?" Soda asked, frustrated and throwing his __DX__ cap on the table. (Which they had gotten fixed.)_

"_Maybe they slept outside...?" Pony suggested._

"_I hope not." __Darry__ said, "It was a horrible thunderstorm last night. They'd either be soaked or fried._

"_Adam didn't show up at work today." Steve said. Everyone looked at him._

"_Neither did Sam." __Darry__ told everyone. Fear rose through the room. Where were they?_

_Where were they?_

_Dallas stood up._

"_That's it. I'm going out and looking. Who's coming?" He asked. Everyone stood up._

"_They have to be here." Soda reasoned as they walked out the door, "It's not they just disappeared from the earth!"_

…

_After a full day of looking they gang returned to the Curtis house at 1 in the morning. All of them were empty handed. Pony fell onto the couch and started to cry, not even caring that the gang was seeing him._

"_They can't be gone!" He sobbed, "Meg promised me should would never leave!" Soda sat down next to his litter brother, finding that he was crying as well.  
"Pony..." He managed through the tears but Pony shook his arm off.  
"You don't get it!" He cried and Soda almost slapped the kid._

"_Yes I do!" He yelled, "You think I don't miss Gigi with all of my being? I feel... dead...right now!" __Darry__ looked down at his hands._

"_I'm sorry." He said softly, "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have yelled at Sam." Dallas shook his head._

"_No, I chased them away. I told them to get out!" He yelled. Then the weirdest thing happened. Dallas Winston broke. He fell to the ground with his head in his hands and said nothing more._

"_No guys." Steve said, "Stop fooling yourselves. It was my fault. Evie came in and just started to kiss me... I tried... but I'm only human..." He sighed as tears began to flow down his face, "I'm an ass. I should have chased after her or something. I shouldn't have gotten angry about my car... I don't even want that stupid car. I want Adam..." All the boys looked around in sorrow._

"_They're gone!" Pony yelled, "Just forget it! Give up! They're gone!"_

"_Don't say that..." Soda tried to say but he wasn't really even believing himself._

"_Why not?" Pony yelled, "They just appeared one day! They left just as soon..." He started to cry again._

"I never even got to say good bye..."


	24. It'll get better? STOP LYING!

**Okay! More! I am just on a roll! Give me your thoughts! It's not over yet!**

**Just. You. Wait.**

**-Jasmine**

Sam woke up to warm sunshine heating up her face. She blinked and opened her eyes. She look up to see the ceiling of her room. She sighed and sunk back further into the lavender pillow in her room. She took a deep breath. She smelled pumpkin, a scent that just SCREAMED Sam's house. She looked around and saw all of her friends sleeping around her. She closed her eyes... a few more minutes wouldn't hurt...

It took 4.3 seconds before Sam's eyes snapped over, she sat up quickly, and screamed. All the girls stirred and glared at her.

"What? What on Earth are you screaming about, Sam?" Adam asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Sam looked around.

"Guys!" She told them frantically, "We're at my house!" Gigi rolled her eyes.

"Well no DUH." She told her friend. Sam shook her head.

"Not in TULSA!" She yelled. It was then that everyone seemed to realize what had happened.

"We're... back...?" Eve said it like it was a question.

"No!" Meg yelled and quickly looked out the window. When she was meet with the sight of modern cars driving by outside and kids walking around with iPods and talking on cell phones she rushed away and removed her hand from the curtain like it had burned her. She looked at the calender and screamed at the date.

"NO!" She yelled again then started to cry and dug at the carpet in Sam's room, almost as if she peeling it off would bring her back to the Curtis' living room.

"Pony!" She cried as she lost fuel and slumped against the wall. Gigi put an arm on Meg's shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Meg." She told her, "I think we have a bigger concern right now." She said.

"What?" Meg asked through thick tears.

"If times passed while we were gone... we've been missing for over a year." Sam gasped. She had just moved out of her parent's house. They had been calling daily since then. They must be so worried!

"Wait." Eve said and point to the small TV in the room. The news was on and they were just talking about the robbery that had happened a few days before they had gotten... transported. (Or whatever happened.)

"No time passed." Gigi said, fascinated.

"Thank the lord!" Sam said and got up to go get dressed.

"So we're just going to go on living our lives like none of that happened?" Meg asked, infuriated. Eve sighed.

"What else can we do?" Meg looked down, not sure that to say.

"I'm glad." Adam said, "I don't want to see Steve ever again." Sam walked back in and heard this.

"You don't mean that." She told her. Adam shrugged the hand that Sam had put on her shoulder off.

"Yes I do." She told them but everyone knew she was lying. Her voice was shaking.

"Come on." Sam said, "I'll drive everyone home. I need to buy some more shampoo anyways." She told them and they all went back, it had been a long time since they saw their families.

…

Adam and Eve walked into the kitchen and found their mom and dad sitting at the table... waiting for them.

"Ma?" Eve asked as she dropped her bag on the floor. Adam did so too.

"What's going on Dad?" Adam asked.

"Sit down, honey." Their mom (Julia) said and pulled Eve down to sit next her.

"Come 'ere Adam." Their Dad (Chris) told his daughter and Adam quickly did so.

"What's going on?" Adam asked. Chris sighed and tapped his fingers on the table.  
"You're mom and I have been talking..." He told her. Adam and Eve exchanged a worried glance.

"Chris, let me tell them." Julia said. Chris just nodded and looked down.

"Mom?" Eve asked.

"Your father and I..." Julia took a deep breath, "Your father and I think it might be best if we... split up." She told her daughters.

"What?" They both yelled. Adam stood up, knocking her chair down.

"Sit down, Addie." Julia instructed. Both Chris and Adam quickly corrected her.

"Adam." They both said. A silence fell over the family again.

"So..." Eve said after a long while, "What's going to happen?" She asked. Chris sighed.

"I'm taking Adam and Julia is taking you, Eve." He said. The twins looked at each other in horror. Losing the other would be like losing an arm.

"No!" Adam yelled but Julia shook her head.

"It's already been done." She said.

"You didn't even tell us?" Eve yelled. Chris shook his head.

"We didn't want to worry you." He said.

"Too late." Adam said and crossed her arms.

"How long?" Eve asked.

"You and I are leaving for Arizona in a few days." Julia said.

"Arizona?" Eve yelled.

"Yes, we'll be living with my parents." She told her. The girls just look at one another. This couldn't be happening.

"Now go and pack, honey." She instructed. Eve shook her head.

"No!" She protested.

"Go." Eve sighed and slammed her fist down on the table before storming upstairs. Adam looked between her parents with disgust before standing up also.

"I'm going to go work on the car." She announced and went into the garage.

Glory, just when you think it can't be worse.

Adam walked into the garage to see what she had been working on. She gasped when she saw what was in there. A dark blue truck that seemed to have almost NO life in it. She heard her Dad come down the stairs and stand behind her.  
"I found it when I went on business to Oklahoma. I thought it might be an interesting project." Adam almost started crying. The marks were so familiar. Every window was shattered. All the tired were ripped up. The entire body had been smashed up by a bat.

"Angry girlfriend I think." Chris told her and pointed to the side, "Look at that! Must have had a lot of rage." There on the side was her own angry writing.

_CHEATER_


	25. April 23rd  Memories oh Memories

**Okay! Another chapter! Four in one day! Sorry to say, we are almost done!**

**But don't be sad... it'll get better!**

**Well... maybe...**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Let's see if we can get up to 100!**

**-Jasmine**

Ponyboy Curtis walked down the road with a frown on his face. She kick a lonely pebble down the side walk and fought back the urge to simply scream at the sky. Why? It was April 23rd. Pony quickly found his way to the lot. It was early in the morning. He had cut school. He knew Darry wouldn't yell at him though,Darry knew he wouldn't be able to think. Might as well save the tests for a day he can actually pass them.

Pony went to the usual place. It was an old car that had been left there, all the seats were missing. He had found it one day... with someone. He sat down on the green blanket that he always did. He didn't dare touch the pink one next to it. This was where he went when he wanted to be...

Alone.

He looked down at the pick blanket. There was still a jean jacket on it. Pony didn't dare touch it. He wanted to leave it exactly as she left it. It would be wrong to mess with it. Just... wrong. He leaned down and breathed in. Along with the heavy sent of smoke (Pony had quit when Meg told him how bad it was but the person who sometimes visited him smoked a lot.) there was still the heavenly smell of her perfume. He inhaled deeply. April 23rd...

"Hey, Pony." A soft voice greeted. Pony didn't even have to turn to see who it was. He already knew. No one else visited him, it reminded them too much of the girls.

"Hey, Johnny." He said softly. He waited and heard Johnny sit on the green blanket next to him.

"What's up, man?" Johnny asked. Pony looked at his friend. He had another small scar on his face, thistime closer to his eye. Other than that jail hadn't changed him all too much. Pony loved that. He wanted to thank Randy for saving his friend from turning into a cold monster in there.

"Not much." He muttered and closed his eyes. The smell was still in his mind. He could almost picture Meg sitting next to him.

"_Pony!" Meg yelled and pushed him away with a friendly shove.  
"Come on!" He cried and laughed along with her, "It's only a smoke!" Meg's face turned serious.  
"That will kill you." Pony gave her a confused look._

"_No way."_

"_Way." She confirmed and stomped the smoke out, "Those this will kill you before you get to be 30." Pony shuddered.  
"Well you have to help me stop." He told her with a smirk._

"_And how would I do that?" Meg asked, not catching on._

"_Give me rewards everyday I go without a smoke." He told her._

"_What kind of rewards." Pony smirked at her still.  
"You know what I mean." He said and pulled her into a fierce kiss._

"Why are you so sad, man?" Johnny asked, pulling Pony out of the memory.

"It's April 23rd." Pony said simply. Johnny just nodded and became quiet. He hadn't been there that day but he knew what it meant, he was there last year when it came around. April 23rd was a bad day in the gang. It was the day all their girls just left. There was a huge fight. Johnny wished that he could ask about it but he was to shy to. He had been getting better. He was talking a lot more now. He had come back to the gang only a week or two after the girls left. Everyone was happy to see him, they needed their Johnnycake to give them something to fuss over. Johnny didn't mind playing the role. He knew it was just their way of dealing with it. (Even if it did get annoying at times.)

Johnny put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, man." He said. Pony just nodded. Johnny got up to leave but Pony grabbed his hand.  
"Stay." He said quietly, "I don't want to be alone." Johnny nodded and sat back down. He was worried about his friend, he wasn't letting ANY girl have a chance with him. He was determined that Meg would come back.

Johnny could only hope.

…

Dallas looked around the empty stadium. April 23rd. It was a real mystery why everyone cared so much about it. So, they left. BIG DEAL. He was Dallas Winston he didn't care. Dallas turned the corner and looked at the abandoned concession stand. He sighed. Yes, he DID care. Memory's came flooding back to him. They went to rodeos a lot. Behind that shack was their make-out spot. Dallas sighed. It had been TWO YEARS! He needed to her out of his head.

"_Oh you better watch it." Eve warned. Dallas gave her a look._

"_And why is that?" He asked. Eve smirked and pointed at a tall dark haired guy behind them that was looking at her.  
"That guy is checking me out. You better watch it, he's kind of cute." She teased. Dallas growled.  
"That guy's a pussy. He ain't got NOTHING on me." He smirked. Eve raised an eye brow._

"_Oh really?" She asked, "I think he's got nice arms..." Dallas glared and pinned her against the wall.  
"You want to say that again?" He whispered as he pressed against her. Eve smirked._

"_Sure." She said, "I think he's got-" Dallas didn't let her finished. He silence her with a rough kiss. After a long while, (and the need for air became a problem.) (Only a slight problem though, air isn't all that important when you're kissing Dallas Winston.) they both pulled away._

"_What was that?" Dallas asked and Eve smiled._

"_I still think he has nice arms." She said and Dallas kissed her again, just to prove that he was better, arms or not._

Dallas shook his head. He needed to stop thinking about this! Two years, man! Get over it! He sighed and started for Buck's. If he needed to get something off his mind he would find a good way to do it. Once he got there he looked around for a good, drunk, girl. Finding the one he smirked and confidently strode over. Yea, he wasn't going to think about Eve at all that night.

…

Sodapop Curtis look around the dusty room. He hadn't been in there for a long while. He didn't like to go in there, it still had a bunch of her stuff. It was April 23rd and the two year anniversary of they day they had left. Soda took a deep breath and ventured further into the room. He need to do this. He looked at the bed. Gigi's favorite blue top was laid out on it. She had been planning to wear it on their date the next day. He sighed and looked at the walls.

Pictures were everywhere. All of them had been painted by her. They all looked amazing and museumquality. He looked at the picture just above the head of the bed. He started to get choked up remembering it.

"_Is here good?" Gigi asked and she held the picture up to a small place near the corner. Soda shook his head.  
"No way! Too hidden. It needs a place of honor!" He yelled out. Gigi laughed and Soda picked her up by her waist and swung her around._

"_Let me down!" She called out but Soda didn't stop._

"_Never!" He called out like a five-year-old. Gigi laughed again and Soda smiled, he had always loved her laugh._

"_Come on! I'm gonna hurt the picture!" This got Soda to get the girl down. She took a step and swayed. Soda quickly reached out to catch her or steady her but she waved him off._

"_I'm fine," She told him, "Just a bit dizzy." Soda pretended to stroke his bead.  
"Hm..." He said in a snotty British accent, "I wonder why that is...?" Gigi playfully slapped him._

"_Oh hush!" She said._

"_Fine fine... you're no fun at all." He complained and crossed his arms. Gigi laughed.  
"This good?" She asked again through a fit of giggle. Soda picked up at once._

"_Perfect!" He yelled out. Gigi smiled and quickly hung the messy picture in a place of honor just above the bed. Soda smile and put an arm around her._

"_I like it." He announced and kissed her. She smiled into the kiss._

"_Me too."_

Soda carefully touched the picture, as if scared that it would fall apart at any moment.

"It really is horrible." He said to himself as he looked around at the other pictures. He smiled though, Gigi had loved it anyways and instead of just putting it on the table she had hung it there.

Just because it was from him.

…

Darry sat in his room, looking at the ceiling. Everyone else was probably doing the same. Almost no one went to work that day. None of them really could. Darry knew he was going to have to do extra to make up for it but he just couldn't that day. He looked at the picture of him and Sam hugging on his nightstand. He sighed. He missed her so much. He couldn't even look at a woman now with out thinking of her. It would be her 21st birthday soon. He sighed, if only he could be there with her. He messed up so bad. Why did he say that too her? He was an idiot. He looked at her coffee apron that was still hanging on the closet door knob.

"_Darry!" Sam yelled, "I need two medium mint teas and a large hazelnut coffee!" __Darry nodded and yelled back,_

"_Got it!" It was the last order of the day before they were free! They had been crazy busy. It was the__twins' birthday coming up and they were trying to get them both really good gifts. They really needed the extra money. Once the costumers were finally gone Sam sighed and cleaned off the counter as __Darry whipped the tables._

"_Finally." He told her, "We can breathe!" Sam laughed._

"_You can! I still have to worry about dinner! I'm making it tonight." __Darry gave her a hug._

"_Maybe that's because you're the best cook." He reasoned. Sam shrugged._

"_That might have something to do with it." __Darry laughed and gave her a kiss. He pulled back but just enough so that he could talk._

"_Wanna ditch tonight and maybe have a picnic? Pony's okay at making pasta." Sam kissed him back but shook her head._

"_As much as I would love to, I can't. I promised Adam I would spend the night with her as an early birthday present." __Darry laughed.  
"Damn kids." He grumbled._

"_Darry!" Sam yelled back laughed all the same._

"_Come on." He defended, "You know it's true."_

Darry brought a hand down his face. It was the stupidest thing he had ever done. He sighed and got quiet for a long moment, listening. The house was completely silent. Darry figured it would be okay, the door was locked and no one would hear him. Deciding it was safe Darry took a deep breath.

Then, Darrel Curtis started to cry.

…

"Hey... you're kind of cute." The blond said as she ran a finger up and down Steve's arm. He glared at nothing as he spoke in a cold voice.

"My girlfriend thinks so, too." He told her and the girl frowned, getting the not too subtle hint and stalked off. Steve sighed and put his head in his hands.

April 23rd. The day he fucked up big time.

How many times had he hoped upon hope that he could somehow go back into time a fix what had happened? Why couldn't he? He sighed and went back to working on the car. He picked up a monkey wrench and gave a small, bittersweet, smile. He then looked at the spot on the floor he would know would always be there. It was the stain he had made as proof that Adam had started to violently vomit and had to leave work early. That was the same day they started to go out... He missed her so much. He sighed and slowly started to walked home. Once he got there he entered through the garage, the front door was having some problems and he didn't feel like trying to fix it. He closed his eyes when he saw his car. He still hadn't gotten it fixed. Honestly, he didn't want to. As messed up as it was, it was one of those things that he used to remind himself that Adam had been real. That his love HAD existed.

"_You're crazy!" Adam yelled and laughed. Steve just smiled at her._

"_Come on, babe." He said and pulled her in for a sweet kiss, sliding over on the seat to be closer to her. It got more and more intense before Adam finally pulled back. Steve glared at her and growled.  
"I'm not done with you." He told her. Adam just rolled her eyes.  
"Well you better be. We're going to be late for work... again." She told him. Steve groaned, knowing that she was right. She smiled in victory as he started the car. She looked out the window as he speed down the road. Steve smirked and reached over, ripping her hat from her head._

"_Hey!" She yelled. Steve just laughed though._

"_You look better without hiding your hair." He told her. Adam smiled and shook her hair out._

"_Fine... but just for you." She said and got out as they pulled up to the __DX._

Steve sighed and got in the front seat. He looked over at Adam's seat. He could still see her looking out the window, talking about some tuff car or a fight. He looked down at the seat. Her blue DX cap was still sitting there, half crumpled from when he took it. He looked around at the car for a while longer. He then took out a piece of paper and started to write. It was his form of good bye. He had left her on two bad of a note. Once he was done he folded it up and placed it gently under her hat. He then took one last deep breath and got out. He looked around at the garage. Would he ever love again? He sighed. If only there was some way Adam could get that letter. Then she would know...


	26. Idiot! You should have read it!

**Okay! New chapter! Thanks for all the reviews guys! Love ya!  
**

**Sorry to say this buut this is the SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER! Boo hoo...**

**Special Thanks to ROBIN for being my 100th review! yay!**

**Okay, now read on children...**

**read on...**

**-Jasmine**

Eve sneezed as she signed off and closed her laptop. She honestly hated the thing. Julia had gotten it for her two years ago when they had first moved. It was kind of like a sorry present. The whole thing screamed, "Sorry I took you away from your friends and family and pretty much everything you love... but here! Have this fancy computer to be your new friend!" She sighed and went out onto her balcony. Arizona was a beautiful place, it really was. She looked out at the beautiful scene before her as she sat down in her chair next to the railing. She would go out there all the time. The only thing she wished was that it was colder, more like home. But what could she do?

The only reason that she had used the computer that day was because she wanted to talk to Sam. It was her 21st birthday that day. It was torture to be there. All she wanted to do was be with her friends... Eve was pulled out of her thoughts by her cellphone ringing.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Eve!" Eve was greeted with a high, preppy voice. She knew who it was in an instant. She had noly a few good friends and only ONE knew how to squeak like that.

"Hey, Rio." She greeted in a soft voice. Rio didn't even pay any attention to her sad tone. She went on talking.

"Oh my gosh! Guess what!" She said.

"What."

"My parents are out of town for the weekend so we're going to have a party!" Eve groaned. Party was the last thing she wanted to do that day. She was more leaning towards just curling up with some hot tea and doing nothing.

"Cool." She said in a tone that told everyone she didn't think that at all. Of course, Rio didn't pick up on this.

"So you'll come?" She asked.

"No..." Eve told her.

"Aw! Come on! There are a lot of cute guys asking about you...!"

"I can't Rio. Mom still isn't doing too good." She told her. Julia was going a bit crazy in her age. She continued in a quieter voice, "Last night she thought I was five again and made me watch Thomas and Friends with her." Rio didn't say anything, she didn't really do well with the fact that Julia was crazy.

"You sure that's why you want to stay home?" Rio asked. Eve sighed.

"Yes."

"Come on, Eve! Let me set you up on a date!"

"No."

"Eve. You have to get over this guy."

"No!" Eve yelled, "Just... I have to go. Have fun at your party."  
"Fine." Rio said and hung up. Eve just sat there and looked at the sky again. What was she going to do?

…

Gigi smiled as she added the finishing touches to her painting. For Sam's birthday she had been working on this picture for months. I was a break from what she normally drew. Call her crazy but it would always be the same thing. Sodapop, (The guy, not the drink.) Her friends, scenes that she could remember from living in Tulsa. Call her crazy but it was one of the only things that kept her sane. She looked down at the painting with pride. It was a Gothic piece, thousands of black, iron roses curling around the light purple script that read, "Samantha". She couldn't say it looked better. She quickly packed up. Everyone was going to be staying at Sam's new house for the weekend to celebrate. She quickly got in the car, if she didn't hurry she was going to be late.

…

Meg rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and she woke up from her nap. It was Sam's birthday and they were going to celebrate. Meg could only guess what would happen. Her birthday had been a month ago and Adam had gotten her Dad to let them stay the week at her lake house. It was the craziest time of her life but she couldn't deny that it was fun.

Meg looked at the clock. Just around noon. She was supposed to show up at Sam's around 2 so she still had time for maybe a snack. She got up and looked around the house. Her mom was out buying milk so she was alone. Not like she couldn't take care of herself. She was 17 now and perfectly capable. She looked through the cabinets. The only the that was really good looking was pasta. She pulled it out and started to make it. It was almost done when Meg remembered something. She looked in the spice cabinetand pulled out the vanilla. She smiled to herself and poured some in. She missed Pony a lot.

Like a whole lot.

She had been asked out a lot but she hadn't dated since then. She couldn't help it but she felt that it would be like cheating on him. They had never really broken up. She knew that she would have to date sooner or later, unless she wanted to die alone, but for some reason she just did want to. At least, not then. She smiled while she ate the pasta.

Pony was right, it did make it taste better.

…

Sam got out of the car with a smile on her face. It was a great day. Her 21st birthday! (she could totally drink beer now! Not that she would...) She looked up at her friend's house. If they could avoid it, most of them tried not to go there. It was just sad to see Eve's old room and know that she wasn't coming back. Even when the twins' turned 18 on May 8th she was going to stay with their mom. Julia had truly gone crazy and she just couldn't find it in her heart to leave her all alone. Sam knocked on the door door and waited for someone to answer it. Sam was greeted by Adam's father.

"Hey, Sam." He greeted in a rough voice. Sam smiled.

"Hello." Chris nodded and mumbled a,

"Happy Birthday."

"Thank you. Do you know where Adam is?" She asked. Sam had never really like being around with Chris. She knew very well that he didn't like her hanging around Adam so much, she was just too girly.

"In the garage." He told her, "That or the punching room." Sam nodded. She thought Adam might be in the punching room so she tried that first. After Eve left Adam had turned her room into what Sam called, "The death room." Honesty it was just a room with a bunch of punching bags and other things to just... punch. (Hence the name.) Adam went there a lot. She had been having a lot of steam lately. She had stopped doing football and baseball as much and now did a lot of karate, judo, and kick boxing. Honestly, Adam was just in the mood to beat people up. When Sam looked in she found it empty to thought she might try the garage.

Once Sam got close she knew that Adam was in here. Loud metal music was blaring from behind the door. Sam took a deep breath, she hated the music and Adam knew it. (She tried to turn it off when Sam was there.) She opened the door.  
"Adam." She yelled over the music. Adam's head shot up and she whacked herself on the hood of the truck. She turned around, rubbing it.

"Hey, Sam." She yelled back and quickly shut off the screaming.

"You still haven't fixed that car?" Sam asked. She knew that Adam would be done soon though. Once a week she would be able to go out and work on it for an hour at most. It was extremely hard for her to do so, it reminded her so much of Steve, but she did anyways because she wanted to prove that she could. Adam smiled.  
"It should work now." She told her. Sam nodded.

"Have you tried turning it on?" Adam's face fell at the words.

"I was just double checking. In theory it should work."

"Have you tried it though." Sam asked again. Adam sighed.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Truth?"

"No, Adam. I want you to lie to me." Sam said, "Yes, truth." Adam took another deep breath.  
"I'm scared to open it. I looked in once... all his stuff is still in there." Sam sighed.

"You have to do this, Adam." She said then an idea hit her, "Unless you're just a big chicken." Adam glared at her friend.

"What?" She asked.

"You heard me. Open it, you chicken."

"I'm not a chicken!"

"Then open it!"

"FINE!" Adam screamed and ripped open the door. Then she just sat there and look at it.  
"It's like nothing ever happened." Adam told Sam, "It's like he didn't touch it after I broke it." Sam sighed.  
"Does it work?" She asked. Adam stuck the key in and the engine roared to life.

"Yup." Adam smiled. Then something caught her eye, "My old hat!" She yelled and picked it up. She then put it on her head, pulling her black ponytail through. (He dad wasn't happy about it but Adam had grown her hair out... Remembering that Steve had liked it that way.) Sam watched as a yellowy paper floated to the ground.

"What's this?" Sam asked and picked it up. _Adam_ it read in messy script.

"What's what?" Adam asked as she looked around the car, finding more and more that she forgot about. Suddenly it didn't seem more scary. It smelled just like Steve had. Grease and smoke. She got into the front seat and sat back. She had loved these seats.

"This letter... it's for you." Sam told her and held it out. Adam slowly took it and just stuffed it in her pocket.

"I'll read it later. Come on, I'll drive you over in this." She told her and rubbed the dashboard, "He let me drive this a couple of times... Weirdo thought I was going to break it or something." She laughed at the memory, "I guess he was right." Sam got in the passengers seat and buckled as Adam started to drive away.


	27. Just a completely NORMAL morning, right?

**Mwahahaha! Okay claps for me!**

**The last chapter!**

**Now before you start reading like I KNOW you want to please listen to this.**

**I would like to thank EVERYONE that supported me. You guys are really great and I couldn't have done it without your reviews telling me to keep going. Thank you all so much.**

**Now, read on.**

**-Jasmine**

Sam woke up and looked around at the others. After a night full of crazy board games, glow in the dark paintball, and hours and hours of movies, she wasn't surprised to find that everyone was still asleep. Sam was almost always the first up. She yawn and realized that she should probably start breakfast, if she had learned one thing in her 21 years, it was that you never was three cranky girls poking at you to hurry up on breakfast. (Adam was NOT a happy person in the morning.) She walked through the living room to get to the kitchen but something stopped her.  
She never did get to the kitchen.

…

At 7:24 (exactly!) Sam's high pitched scream rang through the night. (Well, morning. You remember this conversation... morning doesn't sound as dramatic...) She looked down around and flicked on the lights to help her see. She had stepped on something... squishy. (Well, kind of hard too... but you know what I mean... or do you...?) Sam looked down at the person below her.

He looked up at her with confused and ice like blue green eyes. It was like he had just woke up and everything still looked like a dream. He had big broad shoulders and was totally ripped. His dark brown hair kicked out in the front and the back curled around his neck.

Sam looked at the small boy next to him. He was curled up in a ball. His black hair fell in his face and his big black eyes looked up at her with confusion. They had an hard set to them but behind that, if you looked hard enough, you could see the flame for joy of life and innocence. His tanned skin almost made him blend in with the couch he was leaning on.

Above him, laying on the couch was another boy. He had life brown eyes that twinkled when he saw her. He gave her a small smile and Sam only narrowed her eyes in confusion. He had wheat blond hair that was falling in a halo around him. Sam couldn't help but stare at him for a moment, he looked like he was posing for a men's magazine rather than being woken up by a scream.

Next to the dark haired boy was a blond one. His hair was so blond it looked white. He looked at her with piercing blue eyes that, even though he wasn't frowning or glaring at her, seemed to be just SPEWING hate. Sam flinched and turned to the boy on his stomach, propped up by his elbows, next to him. He had deep brown eyes that held a look that said, "I know something you don't know!" A wisp of brown hair fell of his forehead as the rest was put in complicated swirls. Though he wasn't smiling or showing ANY emotion she had a feeling that he was smirking at her.

Lastly was the boy next to the first guy. He looked up at her with confused green gray eyes. He was smaller and she, for some reason, just wanted to bend down and hug him. (Maybe it was just her motherly ways. He had light brown, reddish really, hair that was a bit on the long side. She had this feeling she knew him... The looked at all the boys again before getting a bad feeling.  
They got in her house.

Her house was locked.

So Sam did the only logical thing to do. She turned around and called into the other end of the house, where the other girls were sleeping. (But were all awake now because of the scream and just trying to hear again.)

"Guys!" She yelled out. There was a collective group of murmuring in response.

"Guys!" Sam called out again, "There are murders in the living room!" There was a shriek from on of the girls. (Meg probably.) Before a black haired girl, (Adam, naturally, the person you send to kill the murder.) stumbled out. She wasn't alone though, she was pulling the other two girls out with her. When walked up to Sam and looked around at the guys as well. She then leaned down next to the brown eyed boy laying on the floor. She got down just in front of his face before she smirked. She patted him on the cheek. She took a deep breath before said in a horribly Adam-like voice,

"Well, Stevie boy, welcome to our world."


End file.
